À la vie, à la mort!
by Jade Malefoy
Summary: Je suis Millicent Bullstrode, une fille qui ne voit pas la vie comme tout le monde. Serpentard est ma maison... à vous de connaître mon histoire!On ne voit plus Millicent Bullstrode du même angle lorsqu,on l'adopte!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à J.K. Sauf l'histoire que j'ai créer!

**Rating: **M et pas pour rien donc, suffit de dire que j'écris des choses quand il y a des jeunes je la classe quand même dans la bonne catégorie alors!

**Auteur: **Jade Malefoy

**Titre: **À la vie à la mort!

**Résumé:**Milli' Millicent de son nom, une histoire, son histoire... Unique elle est et maintenant vous la verrez sous un nouvel angle!

**Couple: **? je sais pas encore je sais même pas s'il va y en avoir un!

**Prévention: **Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sans quoi je n'aurais pas été moi**

Durant les longues nuits froide d'hiver, mes parents avaient l'habitude de «s'amuser» un peu. Durant ces nuits, où tout semblait vide de vie, pris au milieu d'une tempête de neige. Eux ils vivaient, eux ils s'amusaient. Malheureusement à leurs pires cauchemars je fût conçut. Ma mère et mon père étaient encore jeunes, trop jeunes peut-être pour avoir des enfants, mais comme la loi sorcière l'interdisait, ils n'ont pas pu me faire avorter.

Ils se sont marié, et ont fini par m'avoir, neuf mois plus tard. J'étais là, sur cette planète cruelle. Ils engagèrent une nourrisse, qu'elle s'occupe de moi, il n'avait pas envie de se salir les mains avec une sale gamine, non voulu. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas donné en adoption. Une sang pur, de bon rang, pourquoi la donner en adoption, peut-être ferait-elle de grande chose. C'est probablement ce qu'ils devaient se dire!

Mon nom me fut donner : Bullstrode, Millicent. Je suis Millicent Bullstrode, sorcière au sang pur. Dans une famille qui a un bon rang. Mes grands-parents venaient souvent me voir. Eux ils s'occupaient de leur unique petite fille. Probablement la seule de la lignée. Ils ne croyaient pas que leurs enfants voudraient en avoir à leur tour. Ils se trompaient, je suis la première petite fille d'une lignée de quatorze, mais la fille unique de mes parents, qui encore une fois préfère le plaisir des sorties en société que de s'occuper de moi.

Ma nourrice en faisait beaucoup pour moi mais à mon anniversaire de mes cinq ans, elle démissionna, laissant ensuite la poursuite de mon éducation dans les mains de mes parents. Jamais ils n'ont eu de soucis pour moi. Jamais ils n'ont levé le petit doigt. Étant de riche sorcier, ils m'achetaient ce que je leur demandais, pour ne pas avoir à m'entendre pleurer. Je fut donc laissé à moi-même, mon éducation, je me la parfis moi-même. Sans l'aide de personne, me fiant seulement au base que j'avais reçu par ma nourrisse.

Mes parents se séparent alors que j'ai huit ans. À cet âge je décide d'aller vivre chez ma mère. J'ai vécu un an avec ma mère, au début tout allait bien, je croyais m'adapter à sa manière de vivre. Je ne voyais pas mon père, et j'en étais heureuse. Ma mère essaya de me faire mon éducation, mais pour moi il était trop tard j'avais déjà ma manière de vivre, ma façon de penser, mes habitudes. Parfois j'allais marcher dehors, mais dès que je m'éloignais trop, ou que j'étais partie trop longtemps elle partait à ma recherche et me ramenais chez moi.

Elle essayait de m'approcher, de me serrer dans ses bras, me disant qu'elle m'aimait, mais c'était trop tard, je savais que c'étais faux, je savais qu'elle me mentait, qu'elle faisait cela pour me garder sous sa garde, car j'avais appris qu'une sorcière qui étais séparé de son mari et qui n'avait pas la garde de ses enfants, était voué à l'échec et tourné au ridicule. Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais c'était ce que j'avais lu dans la gazette.

Je ne supportais plus ses caresses je n'aimais pas me faire toucher, je tentais de fuir, mais elle me rattrapait tout le temps, s'en était devenu mon calvaire. J'avais essayé de vivre avec elle, et cela n'avait pas fonctionné, je décidais donc d'aller m'installer chez mon père.

Je passais à un monde complètement différent, un lieu ou aucune loi n'était applicable, pour une fille de neuf ans, c'était le paradis, je commençais déjà à faire des sorti nocturne, sans que cela ne dérange personne, mon père et ses serviteur ne venait jamais à ma recherche, se contentant de me saluer si je venais ou partais de chez lui. Ne se souciait pas de ce que je mangeais de ce que j'achetais, car il me laissait de l'argent de poches, et comme il était riches, il me laissait des grosses sommes d'argent.

J'avais appris à coudre, j'avais appris à me faire plaisir, j'avais appris ce que c'était la vie dans les rues de Londres. Je vivais à Londres, je commençais à côtoyer des gangs de rues. Je n'avais pas peur, et cela se sentait, il ne me faisait aucun mal. On me surnommait, la jeune fille des rues. J'appris à vivre comme eux. J'aimais ce style de vie et l'adopta rapidement.

Mais j'étais encore jeune, donc ce côté n'était pas vraiment développé. Mais j'avais acquis quelques chose d'important, j'avais appris à me débrouiller dans les rues de Londres la nuits. Je pouvais autant me débrouiller du côté moldus que du côté sorcier. Facilement je pouvais me faire passer pour une simple gamine moldue, je cachais mes atouts de sorcière et je vivais comme eux. Par contre j'aimais mieux le côté sorcier. Déjà là je savais que je ne le quitterais pas, surtout pas pour vivre comme certain sang de bourbe!

Mon père ne tolèrerait pas que je salisse le nom des Bullstrode en vivant ainsi. Mais qui était-il par contre pour guider ma vie? Après tout il n'était que mon géniteur, tout comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Ma mère elle que je n'avais plus revue depuis que je l'avais quitté, elle qui essayait tant bien que mal de prendre des nouvelles de moi, qui faisait tout son possible pour me ravoir. Moi j'ignorais tous ses hiboux, n'ayant pas envie de la revoir, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire ma vie loin d'elle. Mon père ne me posait aucune question sur ce sujet, ce que j'admirais de cet homme c'était sa discrétion légendaire.

J'atteignis enfin mes 11 ans, j'allais enfin pouvoir quitter le nid familial, je m'en allais faire mes études à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Étais-je heureuse de quitter mon père pour aller dans un lieu ou j'allais être enseveli de loi, prise avec des gens que je n'aimais peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas trop, d'après moi j'étais simplement heureuse d'aller faire ma vie seule et ailleurs que dans le nid familial.

À cette école je me suis trouvé seule, sans personne sur qui prendre appui, j'avais toujours été seule, mais là tout semblait pire. J'étais dans la noble maison de Serpentard et j'en étais fière certes, mais seule, dans un monde ou tous étaient ensemble, je me disais que si j'étais seule à ce moment, je passerais ma vie seule. La première semaine j'étais seule, la deuxième semaine c'était lourd. Le directeur de ma maison avait tenu à me rencontrer il avait remarquer que je ne m'intégrais pas. Je lui ai répondu que quoi que cela fasse, personne ne pourrait me comprendre, personne ne pourrait m'approcher. J'avais tord…

Cette journée là, alors que j'étais seule dans une salle de classe vide, je fis la rencontre d'un élève de ma maison. Un prétentieux, petit fils de riche, certes, mais je n'en tint pas compte. Il était en colère, et moi je semblais triste, il était fâché de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce avec lui. Mais dès qu'il posa un regard sur moi, son visage s'était adouci. Il avait prit place devant moi, il constata :

« Ça ne va pas?»

J'avais dirigé mon regard vers lui, il avait esquissé un sourire, ce qui eu pour effet d'en faire apparaître un sur mon visage. Peu de mots avaient été échangé, de simple présentation, pratiquement inutile. Il ne savait rien de moi, j'en savais peu sur lui. Je savais juste ce qu'il y avait à savoir, et aussi ce que j'avais lu sur les Malefoy dans les journaux…

Je lui parlais peu, il ne m'en disait pas beaucoup plus non plus. Il me fit rencontrer Blaise Zabini et Pansy Pakinson. Je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de m'attacher autant à certaine personne. Car ces trois personne qui pouvait sembler aux yeux des autres, de simple prétentieux au sang pur, devinrent pour moi, des amis, mes premiers vrais amis. Eux seul étaient capables de m'approcher, eux seuls étaient capables de me toucher. Moi qui détestait et déteste encore le contact humain, seul quelques personnes sont capables de me toucher, seul quelques personnes en ont l'autorisation, seul ceux que je juge auparavant!

seule dans son monde, seule dans sa tête!

Durant ma première année d'étude à Poudlard, j'avais réussi à adopter mes amis, qui devinrent par la suite mes complices. Durant l'été quelques hiboux me parvinrent de leur part, je leur répondait mais sans plus. J'avais recommencer mes soirées nocturne, mes promenades dans les rues de nuits, à présent je ne fréquentais plus le côté moldus, n'ayant plus vraiment l'envie.

Durant cet été là, mon corps se transformait, il se transformais peu, mais commençais à changer, j'étais toujours la petite Millicent, la petite fille de nuit. Mon père ne se souciait toujours pas de moi et de ma vie, se souciant plus de sa nouvelle femme et de son boulot. Fait curieux, il eu un enfant avec cette femme, et cet enfant contrairement à moi, il s'en occupa, il le soigna et en pris soin. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec moi. Une jalousie montante? Non je n'étais pas une fille jalouse, et jamais je ne le serais. Pourquoi se soucier de ce que nos proches pensent de nous? Sont-il si important dans nos vies? Pour moi la réponse était non!

Ma famille, seul un cousin d'un an plus jeune que moi pouvait bien compter à mes yeux mais encore là! Il ne savait rien de moi, tout comme moi je ne savais rien de lui. Mais j'avais des yeux pour observer… J'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie!

Malheureusement il avait péri dans un accident, coûtant la vie à trois personnes, mort il était, mort il resterait. Je ne pouvais rien faire, aucune larme ne fut versée en public, mais je réprimais ma peine et ma rage. Je me demandais bien pourquoi la vie lui avait été enlevée à lui et non à moi! Je n'y pouvais rien…. Le sujet était clôt!

L'école reprit, j'y retournai, en retrouvant, les professeurs, les lieux et les amis de là-bas. Cette école, maintenant je l'appréciais un peu plus. J'étais une élève douée, sans trop le démontrer, je restais discrète sur mes notes et dans mes études. Mais l'année me permit de me rapprocher un peu plus de mes amis. Je venais de comprendre que dans la vie, il y avait des êtres chers qu'on ne voulait pas perdre pour rien au monde. Pourquoi Draco, Blaise et Pansy? Sincèrement je l'ignorais.

J'étais une fille solitaire dans la clique des populaire, quelque chose ne marchait pas vraiment, mais eux m'acceptaient comme j'étais, et suivaient mon rythme.

Seule je n'étais plus, Seule je ne serais plus

Mon futur ne me faisait plus peur, car je savais maintenant qui j'étais. Je ne me cherchais plus, j'avais appris à être qui je voulais et j'avais réussi mon désir le plus cher. Mes amis m'ayant aidé dans cette lourde tâche, ont avaient tous changé, pour mieux et non pour pire, nous avions tous changé, nous allions avoir 13 ans…

L'année était terminé, m'en réjouissais-je? Je ne sais plus, car j'en avais perdu de long moment sur ma vie à cette époque. J'étais dans mon adolescence. Je la vivais pleinement, en fumant allègrement, et je commençais la consommation d'alcool. Mes anciennes connaissance de rues, devirent rapidement mes « amis » en fait ils étaient plus des connaissance qui m'aidait à m'amuser et à profiter de ma jeunesse, je connaissais enfin tout ce qu'on avait à savoir, je commençais des sorti au bars, quand j'étais saoule j'étais bien. Avec ces garçons qui me procuraient des plaisirs indescriptibles, en fait je ne comprenais pas tout à fait les sensations qui prenaient possession de mon corps si fragile qui étaient encore en changement.

Certains spectateurs croyaient que je me faisais violé, mais il ne savait pas l'histoire, il ne savait pas que je me laissais faire que je désirais me sentir comme cela, me sentir prise par un homme. Car je n'avais que 13 ans et eux avaient en haut de 17 ans. Eux pouvaient me toucher, je leur permettais eux le pouvaient.

À 13 ans je concevais mon linge, j'avais mon style bien à moi, certains me qualifiaient de putain. Mais je n'en étais pas une, je n'étais pas ce qu'ils croyaient! Je n'étais pas, et je ne serais jamais une putain. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne prend plaisir à des choses interdite encore pour son âge qu'elle était une putain… C'était mon avis!

Prise au piège, dans un cercle vicieux qu'elle s'est construite elle-même

La troisième et quatrième année, années de changement radical. Les années qui avaient précédé n'étaient que le début de l'aventure, de la vie que nous allions menés. J'étais rendu un peu plus comme les autres, je rentrais un peu plus dans le profil de notre petite clique. Malgré la différence que j'avais encore avec eux. Une différence qui allait toujours rester, eux étaient des enfants de riches parents tout comme moi, seulement, eux ne traînaient pas dans les rues comme moi, eux ne faisaient pas partie d'une gang de rue, enfin d'après ce qu'elle connaissait d'eux. Ils savaient et connaissaient ma vie en dehors de Poudlard.

Unique aux yeux de tous, unique elle restera

Différente mais semblables, différente mais heureuse. Je les regardais évoluer avec plaisir. Ils devenaient enfin des adolescents, ils profitaient enfin de la vie, comme j'avais commencé à le faire quelques années plus tôt!

Mes sorties aux bars durant l'été continuaient et ce multipliait, à mon plus grand plaisir. J'aimais cela, et j'en demandais encore, toujours plus, toujours j'en demandais plus.

Ma cinquième année? Elle se passa à merveilles, Draco, Pansy, Blaise et moi, étions reconnu dans l'école. J'avais une sale réputation, mais mes amis se chargeait de leurs arranger le portrait si jamais ils en entendaient parler. Moi je me contentais d'ignorer les commentaires désobligeants. Je ne m'abaissais pas à leurs niveaux, je valais bien plus, je me le disais bien et me le répétais chaque fois que j'en sentais le besoin.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour ou tout changea à jamais….

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, pour me faire part de vos commentaires il y a une touche qui se nomme Review... je vous promets de vous répondre, la suite... elle est déjà en court ne vous inquiétez pas!

Jade Malefoy


	2. Chapter 2

Bon voilà un autre chapitre

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient,m tout est à J.K sauf l'histoire...

Ce qui est souligné ce sont des evènement précis...

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Et rien n'était plus 

J'avais beau me répété que rien n'avait changé, que tout allait rester comme c'était, je me trompais. La crainte d'un être que je ne connaissais pas, mais avec qui pourtant j'avais passée toute ma vie. Mon père, mon propre père je ne le connaissais pas, je n'avais pas envie de le connaître. Il m'avait vu, tout était fini pour moi et ma liberté. Fini les soirées dans les bars, les soirées ou j'étais bien, là ou je vivais…

Tout avait changé à cause d'une soirée, celle ou il m'avait vu, celle ou il m'avait trouvé. Pourquoi était-il venu en ce lieu? En trois ans de sortie dans le même bar, jamais il n'était venu, jamais je ne l'avais vu sortir de la maison. Cette soirée là voulait-il sortir de la routine, sortir de la maison qui empestait d'amour et de cet enfant qu'il aimait tant, fuir les bras de sa douce?

Peut importe la raison il m'avait trouvé, quand j'y repense… j'en ai mal au cœur, j'en ai mal mais je n'en souffle pas mots, n'ayant pas trop l'envie. N'ayant tout simplement la force.

En refermant les yeux, je revois cette soirée, elle est encore claire dans ma tête, et en même temps tout est si flou. J'en ai perdu un bout probablement… mais ce qui est fait est fait et cette soirée est finie depuis bien longtemps :

17 h je quitte la maison comme tout les soirs, je me dirige vers le quartier ou j'ai l'habitude d'aller rejoindre les gars. Ils m'accompagnent dans mes sorties depuis que j'ai 13 ans, j'en ai maintenant 16. Je suis rendu un peu plus mature et maintenant je comprends ce qu'il m'arrive et je comprends enfin les sensations que mon corps éprouve, du désir, le simple et pur désir! On quitte le point de rencontre, un lieu un peu trop fréquenté pour nous. 

On se rend à la cache la ou les autres gars arrivent, nous sommes deux filles dans ce groupe. Les deux désirables nous ont-ils nommées. Cette fille est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Enfin, elle et moi avons presque vécu les mêmes situations, sauf qu'elle n'est pas une gosse de riche comme moi.

Notre sortie au bar ne tarde pas trop. Rapidement nous nous dirigeons vers cet endroit que nous fréquentons minimum deux fois semaine. Je buvais allègrement, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de fond. Je me laissais faire par Michael, je l'aimais bien celui-là. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi. Il avait 22 ans, six ans de plus que moi, mais il y avait trois ans que je ne voyais plus que lui. Trois longues années à me languir de lui, mais lorsqu'il y avait de l'école je l'oubliais, et il m'oubliais. Nous n'existions plus ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Mais lorsque l'été était là, nous nous retrouvions. 

tout pour moi, la seule pour lui

21h… je buvais, je m'amusais, je dansais. J'étais heureuse, on voyait un sourire sur mes lèvres, chose qu'on y voyait rarement. Habituellement plus fermé, seulement eux me permettaient de sourires, eux et d'autres personnes de Poudlard. Je ne les oubliais jamais eux non plus. Trop importants dans ma vie. La soirée était belle, et mystérieusement, elle était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Ne disait-on pas : Le calme avant la tempête?

J'aurais dut me méfier. Mais trop dans cette ambiance merveilleuse, et trop sous les vapes de l'alcool, à cette heure quand même jeune de la soirée… 

Il est entré. Mon père, quand je l'ai vu, son regard était déjà posé sur moi. J'avais cessé de bouger, tandis que Michael continuait de m'embrasser. Mon regard restait planté dans le sien. Il s'approcha de moi, aucun geste, j'étais figé, Michael s'en aperçut, il me demanda si tout allait bien, rien, je ne disais rien. 

Mon père prit mon bras. Trop saoule pour résisté, je le suivi. Je le laissais m'entraîner hors de ce bar, lieu joie et de bonheur… Je ne savais pas que plus jamais je n'y reviendrais. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la maison. Me faisant monter à ma chambre et il m'enferma là. J'allais vers mon lit et me coucha… Black out…

Les journées qui suivirent cette soirée, furent longues et pénibles. Trois jours enfermé dans ma chambre, à n'avoir que la visite d'un stupide elfe de maison. Auparavant cet elfe ne me dérangeait pas, mais lorsque je le voyais après cette soirée je n'avais qu'une envie le tuer. Me père ne tenait pas à me donner de nouvelle et j'en devenais folle de rage. Mais j'avais beau crier rien n'y faisait.

Finalement la troisième journée je l'avais passé sur mon lit, à regarder le mur d'en face. Je ne bougeais pas telle une statue. Je m'en voulais de m'être énervé durant les jours précédant, mais l'incompréhension de ce qui m'arrivait avait eu raison de ma tête. Mon père avait sûrement attendu que je me calme, ou peut-être simplement attendu de se calmer lui-même lorsqu'il était venu me parler.

Il me parla, j'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'avais jeté aucun regard en sa direction. Je regardais face à moi, ce que j'avais fait durant toute la journée. Je n'avais même pas mangé ce que l'elfe m'avait apporté. Mon père me parla longuement. Pourtant rien je ne me souvenais pas du moindre mot qu'il avait prononcé.

Il me laissa quitter ma chambre, mais l'accès était restreint. Je n'avais plus le droit de quitter ma cours. Les serviteur semblaient me surveiller, des que je faisais un pas. Je n'avais même plus le droit de recevoir de hiboux privé, mon père lisait tout mon courrier, comme s'il en avait le droit ou comme si ce qui étais écris dans ces lettres le concernait. Si j'essayait d'écrire un hiboux je l'avais derrière moi qui lisait tout.

Je ne disais rien, je l'ignorais, je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver. Je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Mon été fut le plus le plus long et le plus pénible de ma vie. Il était trop chaste à mon goût, moi qui l'été ne vivait que d'alcool et de Michael. Je passais la plupart de mes journées dans la grande cours qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Je prenais place sur l'une des grandes roches plate et je fixais un point devant moi. Je ne bougeais à peine, à la pluie ou au grand soleil j'étais là. Amorphe et sans vie. La petite amie de mon père tenta une approche mais elle n'avait même pas réussit à attirer mon attention. Il me manquait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait m'offrir.

La petite amie de mon père parla de mon attitude à mon père, elle semblait s'inquiéter de mon état. Mais qui était-elle pour s'inquiéter de moi? Elle ne connaissait rien de moi, tout comme mon père et ma mère.

Un soulagement arriva. La date du premier septembre. Je retournais enfin à l'école. Je retrouvais un peu mon monde, mais je semblais triste et perdu bien que je ne le faisait pas paraître. Seul ses amis pouvaient comprendre. Elle prit place dans le train, elle était souvent la première arrivée dans le train. Cette année comme l'année précédente elle serait seule avec Blaise et quelques autres Serpentard, puisque Draco et Pansy était dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Le voyage se fit assez silencieusement, elle n'échangea que très peu de parole avec Blaise.

Je regardais les paysages, on me disait que je paraissais soucieuse. L'étais-je? Qui peux le dire? Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir un point c'est tout. Je me frottais l'avant-bras j'avais mal, une sensation de brûlure. Chaque cicatrice que j'avais me brûlait la peau. Blaise me jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Je lui faisais des signes discrets que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Je ne pouvais rien dire ici, le compartiment étant trop plein. J'avais mon amour-propre à conserver, et peu de personne pouvait comprendre.

Les paysages défilaient devant mes yeux à toutes vitesse. Ma main se posa sur la fenêtre, j'avais envie que tout stoppe, que tout s'arrête là, mais il était trop tard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes avant-bras. Tout avait failli marcher, mais au dernier moment j'ai arrêter, au dernier moment j'avais renoncé.

J'avais fermé les yeux, et finalement je me suis endormie. Je dormi tout le reste du voyage. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Me faisant ainsi sursauter. Blaise, c'était lui il me murmura de simple paroles me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'on était rendu, je lui fit un petit sourire et il m'aida à me lever.

À la sorti du train, Draco et Pansy virent nous rejoindre dans l'une des diligences. Le voyage se passa en silence. Tous ses souvenirs se mêlaient dans ma tête. Je ne dis point de mot durant plusieurs heures, j'ignorais s'ils s'en apercevaient ou s'ils ne s'en souciaient point! J'ai cru cela pendant quelques heures, quelques heures ou aucun mot ne franchissait mes lèvres, ou je me retrouvais encore une fois seule. Perdues dans mes sombres délires…

Avais-je peur, ou je désirais simplement cette tristesse enivrante dans ma vie? Est-ce que c'était un mal pour un bien? Est-ce que ma destiné n'était que souffrance? Je l'ignorais, n'ayant pas trop envie de savoir si durant toute ma vie j'allais souffrir. J'écoutais les conversations de mes amis, qui tournaient principalement sur leurs vacances.

Draco comme toujours avait brisé le cœur de nombreuses jeunes dames. Il avait fêté. Tout comme Blaise et Pansy. Eux avaient une vie, une vie pleine d'insouciance, j'avais l'impression que leur bonheur était infini. Mon visage était fermé, je n'exprimais point de jalousie, de bonheur ou encore même de tristesse, encore moins le soulagement que j'avais de me retrouver ici, dans ma maison… Ma vraie maison. Notre retour à l'école était encore une fois soutenu d'un énorme buffet. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas la même, elle était lourde de sens. Moi ce n'était pas la même chose que les autres… ma vie n'était pas comme les commun des mortels de mon âge!

Après le repas nous nous sommes dirigé vers la salle commune. Quatre adolescents assis face à face, en silence. J'essayais de fuir les regards qui se posaient sur moi. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la salle commune, les regards se faisaient des plus insistants. Ils avaient remarquer, mais ils avaient respecté mon mutisme total, mais là ils voulaient savoir, je ne pouvait les blâmer.

« Vous voulez tous savoir c'est cela? »

D'un simple signe de tête commun, ils acquiescèrent. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, je répondis à leur demande :

« Un cauchemar, ma vie, mon été n'a été autre qu'un cauchemar. Le pire de ma vie, si vous voulez mon avis! »

Des larmes picotaient mes yeux, mais je les ignorais, je leur racontai en détail cet été, mon été pourri. L'été de mes 16 ans. Ils m'écoutèrent en silence, s'abstenant de tous commentaires, je leur fis part de tous, sauf de mon secret. Ce que j'allais garder pour moi, et moi seule… Certains passages restaient nébuleux pour eux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me sentais pas apte à assumer certains de mes gestes.

À la fin de mon récit, soit trop bref, soit trop long, je ne saurais juger, je me suis levé, pour me diriger dans mon dortoir. Pansy me suivit. Elle resta silencieuse, mais je savais qu'elle était là, derrière moi. Sa main finit par se poser sur mon épaule. Je me suis et elle m'as serrer dans ses bras, les seuls spectateurs à cette scène étrange, n'était autre que Draco et Blaise. Eux seul me comprenaient!

Le lendemain je m'étais levé à l'aube. Me dirigeant vers la fenêtre à observer le lever du soleil. C'était rendu un rituel. C'était Dimanche aujourd'hui, nous avions donc congé. Je m'habillais de vêtements de ma griffe. Un haut blanc attaché dans le cou, avec des motifs étranges cousu sur le devant, ainsi qu'une jupe bohémienne noir, je me mis un châle sur la tête les cheveux détaché ondulants comme ils voulaient. Je n'avais pas envie de me compliquer la vie! Je quittai le dortoir, pour ensuite sortir de la salle commune, je marchais dans les couloirs qui zigzaguaient, j'avais appris le chemin par cœur, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire les yeux fermés, rien n'aurait changé. Je me retrouvai rapidement hors des cachots, je pris les escaliers qui menaient au Hall. Rendu là, je pris la direction de la porte qui menait à l'extérieur du château.

J'étais à l'extérieur, à l'air frais, le vent soufflait assez fort. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'adorais sentir la force du vent contre moi. Mes cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent. Le paysage était des plus magnifiques, j'avais appris à reconnaître la beauté de certains lieux. Je marchais dans le vent, me laissant guider là ou il voulait m'emmener. Les bras en croix. J'avais fermé les yeux. M'arrêtant à un certain endroit où je pris place sur le sol. Je goûtais au vent, aux délices qu'il m'apportait.

Laissant ainsi le chemin à mes émotions, la permission de sortir. La douleur que j'avais ressentie sortait enfin. Mes larmes se frayaient un chemin sur mes joues pâles. Je pleurais, pour la première fois depuis bien des années, je pleurais. Je ne me souvenais plus du soulagement que l'on ressentait, mais je ne pouvais le dire à personne, ni montrer à personne ce que je ressentais. C'était mon jardin secret.

Personne n'avait le droit d'arriver en brisant ainsi mon intimité, je ne le pardonnerais pas. J'avais besoin d'être seule, après en avoir tant révéler à mes amis. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. J'ouvris les yeux découvrant l'endroit ou j'avais échoué. J'étais face à un arbre un peu en avant des autres arbres de la forêt interdite. Un sourire, faible, mais tout de même un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Je me levais, en m'approchant de cet arbre esseulé. J'en fis le tour plusieurs fois, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Le sourire grandissait, cet arbre était un peu comme moi, il se conformait aux autres tout en étant différent et seul… Je fis un tour sur moi pour me retourner, prête à aller au château, mais je vis quelqu'un qui m'observait.

Il était la si près de moi, mais depuis combien de temps m'observait-il? Comment se faisait-il que je n'ai pas senti sa présence avant. Nos regards se croisèrent. J'étais furieuse, mais mon visage ne démontra même pas un petit signe d'énervement. J'étais furieuse mais en même temps je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de mes actes. Il n'était pas de la même maison que moi, ni du même rang que moi. Cela importait-il vraiment?

J'approchais de lui, sans crainte, il ne bougeait pas. Voulait-il que je l'approche? Je ne savais point. Ma main s'approcha de son torse, je le touchais, moi qui détestais les contacts humain, je le touchais. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autres. Deux océans, deux océans blessés. Ma main se dirigea vers son cou et l'autre main fit de même, lui passa ses mains autours de ma taille. Je relevais la tête pour pouvoir garder un contact visuel. Il pencha sa tête pour que nos lèvres se frôlent, il m'embrassa, nous avions perdu tout contact visuel, nous étions juste là, dans le parc de Poudlard enlacés à nous embrasser. Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, il mit fin au baiser et les essuya d'un revers de main. Mes yeux se fermèrent à la caresse de sa main sur ma joue. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Aucun mot ne fut échangé.

Ensemble, mains dans la main nous reprîmes la route pour château. Avant de monter les marches, il s'arrêta et m'embrassa. Une promesse silencieuse fut transmise ainsi. À deux on monta les marches, mais seul on traversa la porte du château. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots pour retourner à ma salle commune. Je n'allais rien dire sur les évènements produits, même pas à mes amis. Mon visage était impassible, et il le resterait. Je ne comprenais juste pas, pourquoi lui?

* * *

Le Chapitre 2 est terminée! Fait la fête…

Nan désolé je délires, mais alors vous aimez toujours autant? Du suspense? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire……. Ah oui là je vois XD Qui est ce garçon. Bah à vous de faire vos hypothèse, mais je vous préviens ce n'est pas Harry Potter, nan ce n'est pas lui. Il est pris! M'enfin bref Réponse aux Reviews :

Lovelya : Nalu ma pupuce. Ouais c'est la story de ma Milli' Alors tu l'aimes? Alors si elle peut t'aider à comprendre mon perso sur ONHP C'est tant mieux! Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas voulu mais bon ce qui est fait est fait : Hakuna Matata, on ne reviens jamais en arrière…. (Je viens de finir d'écouter le roi Lion sa parraît?) M'enfin bref à plus sur ONHP

Amy Keira : Tu avais hâte au deuxième Chapt... j'espère qu'il ne ta pas déçu...

Paprika Star: justement la rareté des fic sur elle m'as fait réagir ! Allez bonne lecture.

Mokuren01: Bah voilà un autre suspense... j'aime sa vous faire chercher et c'est pour vous garder que je fait cela ce n'est pas méchant... Aller à plus!

Chanelle: Bah merci des compliments, et oui j'ai supprimé Innocence désolé au fan mais je n'étais plus dans l'ambiance pour l'écrire...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Au fond du gouffre

Le silence, je devais garder secret un sujet délicat comme celui-ci. Mes amis je les aimais beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais aborder un tel sujet. Seulement à cause qu'il n'était pas dans la « noble » maison de Serpentard.

Simplement pour cette raison, il n'était pas dans la même classe social que moi. Même s'il était sang-pur depuis de longue génération comme les Malfoy, Zabini, Bullstrode et Parkinson. C'était d'une stupidité extrême, ce qui ne m'aidais pas à garder ce sujet secret c'est qu'il était dans les même classe que Blaise et moi en tout temps.

Je faisais de mon possible pour rester loin de lui et de l'ignorer, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à le faire. Je me tenais avec Blaise assise à la même table que lui, mais son regard je le sentais, il me brûlait.

Lors du choix de carrière Blaise et moi n'étions pas décidés, nous avons donc choisi les cours de bases, nous offrant ainsi des ouvertures pour des carrières future. Il y avait environ quinze autres personnes dans notre situation qui avait choisi cette formation. Il en faisait parti, donc à tous les jours, dans tous mes cours, il était présent! C'était dur de résister.

J'avais surtout des craintes vis-à-vis la réaction de mes amis. Blaise était toujours avec moi, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il savait que je défaillais. Il restait discret. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Un jour le professeur Rogue nous plaça en équipe de deux. Il faisait exprès de nous placer avec des partenaires différents que d'habitude. D'après lui on devait apprendre à travailler avec des personnes différentes avec des personnes que l'on n'appréciait pas toujours. Je sentais qu'il faisait ça juste à cause de la rancune qu'il éprouvait à l'adresse de certains autres professeurs.

Son regard se posa sur lui, puis sur moi. Il me fit un petit sourire discret. Il s'excusa auprès de moi, puisque j'étais sa protégé. Et il prononça nos noms en nous désignant une table. La réalité devenait de plus en plus difficile. Si en plus je devais lui résister alors qu'il était près de moi. J'avais cependant un coup de chance puisque nous étions au fond de la classe et loin de tous les regards des autres personnes et surtout loin des Serpentard.

Je pris toutes mes affaires et me dirigea vers le fond de la classe et pris place sur le banc libre à côté de lui. Je sentais qu'il avait envie de me serrer dans ses bras, tout comme moi j'avais envie de rester contre lui, de l'embrasser, mais le regard que je lui lançai le fit cesser de sourire. Disons que mon regard glaçait toute envie de me parler ou même de m'approcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste non plus. Discrètement je pris sa main sous la table en la serrant très fort, comme pour lui transmettre ce que je ressentais et mes envies d'être avec lui. Oh comme je l'aimais ce garçon, c'étais juste dommage que je doive cacher cet amour si vrai…

Le cours était long et pénible Rogue était l'un des profs que j'aimais le plus, mais après ce coup-là je ne savais plus trop. À l'interclasse, Blaise me racontais comme de son côté avec Hannah, mais devais-je vraiment le plaindre? Je le fis, mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment je le faisais simplement par respect pour un de mes meilleurs amis.

« -Alors toi avec Weasley? On dirait que tu lui as tappé dans l'œil, ma p'tite Milli jolie! »

Je m'étais arrêté de marcher, le regard fixe devant moi. Il ne semblait pas remarquer tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il revint vers moi en me prenant par la taille comme il le faisait si souvent lui et Draco, et me regardant dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Milli jolie? Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et le rouquin? Hein Milli? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelques chose comme ça? »

Je ne lui répondis pas. Fermant les yeux et en passant mes bras autour de son cou. On se serrait souvent de cette manière, c'était un signe d'affection que l'on voyait rarement chez les Serpentard. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je brisai l'étreinte et croisa les bras contre ma poitrine. Devais-je lui dire ou non? Si je lui disais il serait déçu de moi, et si je lui cachais il le sentirait et m'en voudrait… J'étais dans un cercle vicieux. Je fini par baisser ma tête en signe de résignation. Je m'avouais ainsi vaincu.

« - Par pitié Blaise, promet moi de garder ça pour toi! »

« - Tu peux compter sur moi Milli jolie! »

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille e il nous emmena à la salle commune. Draco y était déjà avec Pansy et ils faisaient leurs devoirs. C'était comme ça chaque jour. Quand j'eu fini par prendre place Draco me donna une lettre. Elle m'attendait depuis 10 bonnes minutes selon lui, sur le derrière je reconnut le sceau des Bullstrode, elle venait de mon père à coup sur. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la lire, mais avais-je le choix? Pas vraiment non, en fait avec les regards que mes amis me lançaient, je n'avais d'autres choix que de la lire.

_Millicent,_

_Cette missive peut te paraître un peu étrange, mais je ne pouvais pas t'avoir enfermé tout l'été dans la maison, sans rien t'avoir dire à l'époque et continuer de garder silence ainsi par après, comme un sale traître, tu peux penser toutes sortes de chose immonde à mon propos, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir vois-tu… Tous les pères ont le droit de s'inquiéter de leur fille. N'est-ce pas dans la logique des choses? Te voir au bar a été dur pour moi. D'un seul coup j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus la même petite fille, j'ai vu et j'ai compris ce que les années d'absence de ma part et de celle de ta mère t'avaient fait devenir ainsi. Je ne peux te blâmer c'est certain. Mais j'ai tout de même eu un choc. Millicent mets toi à ma place quelques instants et voit ce que j'ai vu moi…_

_De plus lorsque je te voyais dans notre grand jardin, j'avais mal, mais je ne pouvais me résigner à te laisser sortir de nouveau. J'ai peur mon enfant, j'ai peur de t'avoir perdu à Jamais… _

_Mister Bullstrode… ou si tu aime mieux ton père qui s'inquiète de sa petite Millicent…_

Cette lettre, tant de choses dites par écrit qu'il semblait incapable de me dire en face. Je le détestais encore plus. J'avais envie de déchirer cette lettre et la jeter au feu. Je ne le fis pas, au contraire, je la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans mes affaires. Je me sentais étrange soudainement, mon père venait de me dire qu'il tenait à moi, la première fois en seize ans d'existence. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

J'eu à peine le temps de me lever qu'un hibou venait vers moi avec une lettre qui m'étais adressé. Cette fois-ci la lettre venait de Ron, il désirait me voir. Sans aucune cérémonie je sortis de la salle commune. Rare étaient les fois ou je sortais de cet endroit en me promenant dans les couloirs. Rare étaient les fois ou je quittais le confort de la salle commune. Mais je devais le voir, c'était une urgence, Blaise devait bien se douter de l'identité de l'expéditeur qui réussissait à me sortir de la salle commune.

Nous avions rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie, là ou personne ne se rendait à de telles heures, nous aurions donc le champ libre. Il était là et m'attendait. Un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il était beau, bien plus qu'auparavant, il n'était plus la belette à mes yeux, il était bien plus, il était MON Ron. Il avait ma confiance, je le lui avais donné si facilement et rapidement, mais que faire d'autre avec une personne tel que lui? Un sourire s'accrocha à mes lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi, comme Blaise l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans cette journée. Je me laissa aller à cette étreinte en passant mes bras atour de son cou et en appuyant ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front en me disant ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même, je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau froide, je sentais aussi son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Je ne disais rien, pour la seule et unique raison que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne voulais surtout pas parler de la lettre que j'avais reçu de mon père, ne voulant pas briser se moment d'intimité entre lui et moi. Il semblait cependant soucieux.

« - Ron, ça ne va pas? Dit moi ce qui ne va pas! Je suis là pour t'écouter, tu sais! »

Il ne fit que hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il savait que j'étais là pour lui, mais tout n'allait pas. Je fini par lâcher l'étreinte et reculer vers le mur. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui. Je ne faisais que le fixer dans les yeux pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne me dirigeais pas vers ses bras pour le soutenir. Je n'avais pas appris cela, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes non plus. Je ne partais pas non plus à toute jambes. Je voulais uniquement comprendre, je restais donc là à le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait perdu, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire dans se genre de situation. Je n'avais pas appris la compassion.

Un geste derrière moi me figea. Quelqu'un m'avait accroché la taille. Je reconnaissais ces mains. Draco Malfoy, qui d'autre que lui? Mon grand frère, mon protecteur. Comment m'avait-il suivit? Le regard que Ron me jeta me fit comprendre qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux de mes amis, pourquoi donc? Parce qu'il me serrait dans leurs bras et m'embrassait de temps à autres seulement que sur les lèvres ou sur la joue? Il n'avait pas à être jaloux d'eux, il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre Draco, Blaise et moi, c'était comme mes frères que je n'avais jamais eus. Draco lança un regard noir à Ron. Pourquoi ce montrait-il possessif maintenant? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable!

« - Dray, il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller, arrête d'essayer de me protéger, je te dis tout va bien! »

Je lui parlais d'une voix douce et réconfortante, autant qu'elle puisse l'être. Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter ou même me croire. Il ne faisait qu'a sa tête comme d'habitude. Il était têtu le Dray. Il le faisait pour mon bien, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, seulement j'avais 16 ans et j'étais amplement capable de me débrouiller seule et il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui-même le gardien de mes secrets de mes anciennes sorties en bars. Il me connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre! J'enleva ses mains de sur ma taille et me dirigea vers Ron. Il m'enlaça d'un geste incertain, surtout à cause de la proximité de Draco. Il avait peur de lui, je regardais mon protecteur d'un air sur de moi en essayant de le défier.

D'un geste rapide Draco prit mon poignet en m'entraînant avec lui hors de la tour d'astronomie, il m'emmena dans une vieille salle de classe, celle de notre première rencontre, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Ce lieu je le connaissais par cœur, je l'avais visité régulièrement depuis de nombreuses années. Draco me fit asseoir sur la chaise derrière le bureau. Il s'appuya sur le bureau pour que je le regarde en face! C'était comme mon grand frère, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Mais je me doutais bien que Blaise avait dit un mot ou deux à Draco et Pansy sur le sujet. Draco finissait toujours par tout savoir.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, il savait. Je baissai la tête en signe d'impuissance. Il avait gagné encore une fois. Combien de temps j'aurais pu le lui cacher encore? Pas bien longtemps, je le sentais. Il fit le tour de la table et me serra contre lui. Je ne faisais rien. Il y avait un secret que je ne pouvais lui dévoiler, je ne pouvais le décevoir deux fois en moins d'une journée tout de même. Cependant ses mains trouvèrent mon avant-bras. Il releva les manches qui cachaient les cicatrices. Il me lâcha pour me faire lever. Je me plaçai face à lui. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais qu'il allait me faire des reproches je ne pouvais pas ne pas en recevoir. Il soupira, je vis un soupçon de tristesse dans son visage habituellement impassible.

« - Milli dit moi pourquoi d'abord la belette et ensuite je découvre ces cicatrices. Blaise avait raison. Dit moi Milli ce qui ne va pas. Milli ma jolie, je t'aime tellement et on dirait que je ne te reconnaît plus. Tu me fais peur, en plus tu te mutiles, tu es trop belle pour te faire du mal ainsi. Tu le sais, on tiens à toi nous! Cet été n'a pas été des plus évidents pour toi, nous te croyons. Laisse-nous t'aider et promet moi d'arrêter. Pour Weasley on ne peux rien faire si toi tu la choisi, même si on comprend pas ton choix, mais au moins on peux dire qu'il à du goût le Weasley.

Dray, crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je vais essayer d'arrêter, et Ron… je m'attendais qu'il ne vous plaise pas beaucoup, mais je n'y peux. Dray je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi c'est vrai! »

J'étais sincère, Draco étais comme mon frère je l'aimais beaucoup et lui faire du mal me déchirais le cœur. Draco mon cher Draco! Que ferais-je sans toi pour me protéger? Toujours là pour moi depuis le début…

« -Dray, je crois que tu as des excuses à faire à Ron, m'arracher de lui… »

« - Non Milli je ne m'excuserais pas! Allez part! »

Son ton était froid et dur, jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça auparavant. Je quittai la pièce rapidement, je refis les même pas pour retourner à la tour d'astronomie, avec un peu de chance Ron y serait encore. Je parcouru les derniers pas avant d'enter dans la pièce, et entendis des voix qui m'étais familière. Blaise, Pansy et… RON! Ils m'avaient tous suivi. Je tournai la tête et aperçu Draco qui approchait.

« - Blaise, Pansy, partez je vous verrez à la salle commune plus tard, emmenez Draco avec vous, laissez moi seule avec lui, parce que j'ai envie de rester seule avec lui ai-je le droit? »

Ils ne dirent rien, me respectant assez pour quitter la pièce et faire ce que je leur demandais de faire. Ron me regarda avec une expression de surprise, je lui fis un petit sourire, histoire de le rassurer un peu. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre silencieuse, malgré les questions qu'il devait se poser.

Le silence, tout fut silencieux durant de nombreuses minutes. Au moins il respectait mon silence. Il me laissait aller à mon rythme, n'essayant pas de me presser. Mais après un moment il me serra contre lui, mes yeux se fermèrent et j'inspira longuement, me laissant porter par les bruits de l'école et du parc… Quand je me retournai je l'embrassai longuement. Ronald Weasley et Millicent Bullstrode, quel couple étrange. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, on ne savait plus trop que dire. Je me demandais ce que mes amis avaient bien pu lui dire. Je savais que s'il y arriverait quelque chose le choix serait extrêmement difficile. J'aurais du mal à choisir entre lui et mes amis.

« - Qu'ont-ils dit? Ils t'on fait du mal?

Ils ne m'ont rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont du mal à voir que tu t'intéresses à moi. Je les comprend juste que ce qu'ils m'ont dit m'as troublé, mais bon ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je suis là pour toi.

Mais alors de quoi voulais tu me parler tout à l'heure? Dit moi! J'ai le droit de savoir non? C'est pour me parler de quelque chose d'important que tu m'as fait venir ici? »

Pourquoi durant ces moments là il restait silencieux et qu'il ne me disait rien. Tout à fait le contraire que dans les cours de potions, là il avait parler tout le long du cours. Mais il avait su rester dans la discrétion en ne parlant pas du couple que nous formions. Il faisait comme tous les élèves de Gryffondor faisait avec les élèves de Serpentard, il avait essayé de m'énerver, mais comme je savais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait je ne lui en voulait pas. Son visage était grave, de quoi voulait-il bien me parler à la fin? Il me lâcha et recula, il prit mon bras, comme Draco un peu plus tôt et releva ma manche.

« - Je voulais te parler de ça et aussi savoir ce que tu fais avec Draco et Blaise. »

Les cicatrices et la jalousie, mes cicatrices me posait de nombreux problèmes. Je les sentais qui me brûlais, elle me faisait souffrir depuis le début. Draco m'en avait déjà parlé un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de ma santé physique et mentale. Mon regard s'assombrit et mes yeux vide d'émotions. Il me tenait par les épaules en attente d'une réponse que je ne pouvais lui fournir.

Un frisson me parcouru le corps, je n'étais pas prête, enfin pas encore prête à lui en parler, lui parler du pourquoi et du comment les cicatrices étaient apparues sur ma peau. Je rebaissa ma manche et me recula, je murmura un faible : « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment » Dans ma tête je pensais à la jalousie de Ron, il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Je lui expliquai de long en large la relation complexe que j'entretenais avec eux. Qu'ils étaient comme mes frères et que jamais il n'y avait eu quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Draco. Avec Blaise il y avait bien eu quelque petit écart, mais qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Ma voix était vide de tout, le simple fait d'avoir parler de mes cicatrices m'avait plongé dans une profonde léthargie. Je me reculai vers la fenêtre et plongea mon regard sur la vue du parc avec Ron a mes côtés qui me marmonnait de temps à autres : « tout va bien aller, je suis là pour toi! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je veux juste vous avertir d'un Lemon dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture, n,oubliez pas de me réviewer, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre, je n'ai seulement pas le temps cette fois-ci**

Chapitre 4 : S'il fallait s'attendre à ça….

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement, tout allait pour le mieux entre Ron et moi, enfin de mon avis, je ne savais pas pour lui. En fait je ne m'inquiétais pas de cette situation. J'étais bien là dedans, et de son côté tout semblait aller comme sur des roulettes, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?

Nos amis avaient plutôt mal pris cette relation, mais ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter, puisque nous ne voulions pas nous laisser. Ron et moi c'était du sérieux. On en se voyait pas souvent, mis a part dans nos cours, en dehors des heures de classes c'était là que tout se corsait. On se donnait des rendez-vous de temps à autre, mais la plupart du temps on restait avec nos amis. Les miens étant quelque peu possessif à mon égard, craignant que je rechute à nouveau. De son côté je ne savais pas trop ce que ses amis faisaient ou même réagissait face à ça, et à vrai dire, je m'en préoccupais que très peu.

Il y avait maintenant 1 mois jour pour jour, que j'étais avec lui. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passé tellement j'étais bien avec lui. Je me demandais même ce que serrait l'été sans mon Ron auprès de moi. Une chose cependant qui me surprenait beaucoup, venant de moi principalement, notre amour était très chaste, comme si l'on voulait apprendre et s'apprivoiser mutuellement. Ce soir cependant j'avais un rendez-vous avec lui, pour « fêter » nos un mois de couple. J'étais heureuse, bien que je ne laissais rien paraître sur mon visage froid et pâle. Souvent les commentaires que j'entendais sur notre relation était : « Qu,est-ce que fait Ron avec une fille aussi aguichante et si vide de toute vie, lui qui est plutôt un rayon de soleil rempli de vie…. » Des commentaires qui semblait glisser sur moi comme l'eau sur le dos d'un canard, mais qui en mon fond me blessait.

Draco quant à lui, me laissait évoluer, il savait que les commentaires me blessait, mais il savait aussi que j'avais bien trop d'orgueil pour le laisser paraître et lui en faire part. Blaise lui préférait ignorer les rumeurs circulant à mon sujet. Mes amis avaient disons beaucoup changé depuis le temps ou ils faisaient regretter la moindre parole à mon sujet à celui qui l'avait dite…

Le soir ne semblait pas vouloir venir, je n'attendais que cette soirée durant laquelle j'allais passer des moments merveilleux avec lui. J'allais vraiment être seule avec lui, depuis un bon moment déjà que cela ne s'était pas produit!

Cette soirée à laquelle j'avais rêvé toute la journée arriva enfin, à mon plus grand bonheur. Je partis donc en direction de la salle sur demande. Ron m'avait donné rendez-vous à 19h devant l'accès de la salle. Je pressais le pas, oyant que l'heure avançait et en sachant que 19h n'allait pas tarder à venir. Dès que je mis le pied sur la dernière marche menant au couloir de la salle sur demande, je sentis sa présence, je du respirer calmement et me forcer à reprendre mon calme avant d'avancer un peu plus. Les derniers pas franchi, il me prit la main, et fit une démarche que je ne connaissais devant un tableau, et une porte apparut sur le mur d'en face. Ron soupira de soulagement, en m'entraînant dans cette pièce mystérieuse. La pièce était joliment décorée, il y avait des fauteuils, des causeuses, un grand lit, enfin une pièce à mon goût, qui ressemblait vaguement à la décoration de ma chambre au manoir, dans ma partie à moi.

"Et voilà mon amour, plus d'un mois que nous sommes ensembles, et à chaque fois que je suis près de toi j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, je n'ai plus envie d'ouvrir mes yeux, tout ce que je veux c'est continuer à vivre ce rêve merveilleux à deux, et passer encore beaucoup de moment tous plus plaisant les uns que les autres avec toi! Je t'aime Millicent!"

Je ne savais quoi dire, ou quoi rajouter, j'étais émue. Mes yeux le fixaient et semblait chercher de quoi dans ce regard rempli d'amour qu'il me jetait. Comment lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais, que je voulais rester avec autant de temps qu'il m'aimera, autant de temps que notre amour durera… Moi qui ne suis point habile avec les mots, qui étaient plus adroite avec les gestes, je me sens un peu gauche maintenant face à la personne qui me plaît…

"Je… je … je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je t…Je t'ai…. Je t'aime, Ron je le dit je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment le démontrer, je ne sais pas quoi rajouter à ce que tu viens de me dire…"

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrassa, ne me laissant même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Il savait que je n'étais pas habile. Je m'abandonnai à ce doux baiser, heureuse de n'avoir rien à dire d'autre. Nous étions debout l'un contre l'autre dans une pièce que je venais à peine de découvrir.

Je sentais un peu de chaleur monter entre nous. Il avait ses mains poser sur mes hanches à présent, et moi les miennes jouaient dans ses cheveux roux. Il passa ses mains sous mon chandail, sans toutefois quitter mes hanches, il ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi faire, ni savoir comment je réagirais. Je lui murmura entre deux baisers passionné : "Laisse-toi allez mon amour…" Ron ne se fit pas prier longtemps. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur ma peau froide, ses mains étant chaude, me faisait frissonner. Il me caressait le dos, doucement, j'aimais ces douces caresses qui me donnaient encore plus envie de lui. Lentement mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt, je caressais doucement sa peau fraîche. Bien vite, il décida de nous débarrasser de chacun une couche, j'étais donc en soutient gorge devant lui. Je ne savais pas trop comment me sentir, je n'avais pas honte, mais je souhaitais tellement lui plaire, ne pas paraître immonde devant lui. Il ne semblait pas déçu de ce qu'il voyait, et même que cela semblait lui plaire, il m'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue, ce qui me surprit un peu mais qui était loin de me déplaire.

Les caresses se faisaient un peu plus passionnée et un peu moins hésitante. J'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois que l'on découvrait mon corps, et j'aimais cette sensation. Des sensations nouvelles parcouraient mon bas ventre. Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci j'aimais la personne avec qui je le faisais? Je n'en savais rien et je n'avais pas envie de me poser ce genre de question. J'aimais mieux me laisser envahir pas la vague d'émotions qui me laissaient le souffle court et encore plus dans l'envie.

La timidité de Ron avait un charme que je ne connaissais pas. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise de prendre les devant. Je l'emmenai donc un peu plus près du lit, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Je détachai lentement l'attache de mon soutient gorge et le laissai glisser le long de mes bras, histoire de le faire patienter un peu. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux d'une seconde, je voulais voir sa réaction, je n'en fus pas déçue, le regard qu'il me jeta me fit plaisir, je savais que j'étais belle, que mon corps était agréable à regarder, mais le voir dans ses yeux à lui me faisais d'autant plus plaisir que dans les yeux de n'importe qui d'autre. Il me prit et me coucha sur le lit, il se plaça au dessus de moi et commença à m'embrasser sur la poitrine et prit un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne durcisse, en même temps de son autre main, il caressait mon autre mamelon, après un moment changea de côté et recommença le même manège. Cela me plaisait vraiment.

Avec sa langue il traça un chemin jusqu'à mon nombril et remonta m'embrasser goulûment. Nerveusement je jouais avec ses pantalons et commença par détacher le bouton et la fermeture éclair, tandis que lui retirait lentement ma jupe. On se retrouva nu assez vite, après s'être rapidement débarrasser de nos sous vêtements qui nous gênait. Sa main se glissa dans les replis chauds, qui n'avaient pas eu d'autre contact humains que moi durant plusieurs mois. Tandis que ma main se dirigea vers sa verge tendue. Je la caressais doucement, je le bousculai sur le lit afin de me retrouver en position dominante et enfourna sa verge remplie de désir. J'entendis des râles provenant de Ron, des râles qui semblaient venir de loin. Il m'arrêta dans mon élan et me refit me coucher.

"Si tu continue comme ça je ne pourrais plus rien te faire ma belle…"

C'était à son tour de descendre vers mon sexe, avec sa langue il le parcourait, il titillait doucement mon clitoris. Je laissai échapper un gémissement que je n'avais pas été capable de garder. M'entendre pousser des gémissement semblait excité Ron. Il remonta et me dit : Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je te veux toute entière pour moi et moi seul!>> en suivant qu'il avait dit, il me pénétra doucement. La sensation que j'avais en le sachant à l'intérieur de moi était tout simplement indescriptible. J'en voulais encore plus. Il faisait de lent mouvement de va et vient, puis il accélérait le rythme. Je crois qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte du rythme qu'il avait. Parfois je remontai le bassin pour qu'il pénètre encore plus en moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. C'était un besoin que je devais combler, je le voulais lui. Je l'entendais gémir, et j'aimais ça, parfois il me disait qu'il m'aimait, et poussait des" HO Milliiiiiiiiii…" et dans ce temps moi je disais en retour je laissais échapper des "Ron… haaaaa Ronn… ."

Après un moment, je sentis que Ron allait atteindre la jouissance, et je ne me trompais pas, je le sentis se raidir et se vider en moi, il continuait ses va et viens, et juste un peu après j'atteignis cette jouissance. Il se laissa tomber sur moi, doucement, en restant à l'intérieur encore. J'aimais le sentir en moi, c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours apprécier, les sentir en moi, j'aimais les savoirs en moi… J'aimais faire l'amour et je ne m'en cachais pas. Pourquoi avoir honte de cette vertu? J'entendais sa respiration à mon oreille. Je me sentais encore toute étrange. Il se retira de moi et se coucha à côté de moi, me serrant dans ses bras. J'enfonçai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et m'assoupi juste un peu après lui. J'étais bien dans ses bras et je n'avais pas envie de les quitter.

Quand je me réveilla quelque heures plus tard, j'eu du mal à savoir ou j'étais, ce n'est qu'en découvrant un Ron encore tout endormi que je me rappela de ma soirée. Un sourire, sincère cette fois-ci apparut sur mon visage. Il était vraiment beau quand il dormait. Une idée traversa mon esprit. Je me dégagea de l'étreinte, et descendit vers ce qui m'intéressait. Je commençai à sucer l'objet de mes désirs. C'est un Ron ensommeillé et surpris qui me regarda. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

"En voilà une façon de me réveiller, crois-moi, elle me plaît cette façon!"

Il m'embrassa et il me refit l'amour, avec autant, même plus, de passion et d'amour que la première fois, et je ne m'en plaignis pas. C'était une douce façon de se réveiller et de se préparer à se quitter, étant donné que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis un long moment. Je devais malheureusement retourner à ma salle commune, afin de ne pas inquiéter mes amis qui devait sûrement m'attendre. On se rhabilla à contre cœur. Il fit une partie du chemin avec moi, et me laissa faire le reste seule.

Il était minuit lorsque je franchi la porte de la salle commune, il ne restait qu'une seule personne encore présente dans la salle. C'était Draco. J'avais les joues rouge du à ce que je venais juste de faire. J'avais les jambes encore un peu molles de l'émotion et un sourire un peu niais au visage, j'étais dans ma bulle si on veut.

Draco s'approcha de moi, me souhaita une bonne nuit, il me dit qu'il avait décidé d'attendre que j'arrive pour me dire que le professeur rogue me cherchait et qu'il voulait me voir à son bureau demain avant le cours de potions. Et il me quitta, sans rien me dire de plus. Je restais donc là au milieu de la salle commune encore plus confuse qu'à mon arrivé. Je me décidai à aller prendre une douche histoire de me remettre les idées en places. Je ne me croyais pas capable de faire autre chose, comme dormir par exemple avant d'avoir pris une douche.

Le matin arriva trop rapidement à mon goût. Pourquoi devait-on avoir de l'école aujourd'hui? Je serais bien rester dans mon lit à paresser encore quelques heures. Mais voyant que j'étais en retard je me leva d'un bond et m'habilla en vitesse, j'étais en retard pour le cour de potion. J'avais donc raté le rendez-vous que Rogue m'avait fixé. Je me retrouvais donc un peu dans le trouble. Cependant je me permis d'arriver calmement au cours, puisque c'était un double cours de potions et que je n'étais que de 15 min en retard.

J'arrivai donc, le professeur m'ouvrit la porte, il me fixa d'un air dédaigneux.

"Je vous avais pourtant convié…

Je le regardai dans les yeux en disant :

"Désolé de mon retard, j'ai eu un empêchement, vous savez ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être une femme."

Il me regarda suspicieusement enleva 5 points à Serpentard pour mon retard. Je me dirigeai vers mon siège sans aucune gêne, quelques élèves me dévisagèrent, mais le regard que je leur lançai les fit regarder ailleurs. J'aimais faire peur au monde, ils cessaient de parler dès que je les regardais.

Je ne lançai même pas un léger regard à Ron, je savais qu'il me regardait, mais je me refusais de répondre à l'appel qu'il me lançait. Je fis ce qu'il y avait à faire, sans dire un seul mot. Le regardant le moins possibles. Il tentait parfois de me tenir la main, mais je lui refusais ce plaisir. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de me retrouver dans ses bras comme la veille. À faire l'amour avec la même passion. Avec la même fougue. Le même désir. J'avais envie de lui maintenant, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de telles libertés. Même si la moitié de l'école était déjà au courant, je préférais laisser courir ça comme une rumeur.

Discrètement, avant la fin du cours, je glissai un petit mot dans sa poche de robe. Et quand la cloche sonna je ne pouvais me lever et partir avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas non plus me résoudre à ne pas le laisser partir sans rien. Je tirai donc sa manche l'entraînant ainsi vers moi. Pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai en pleine classe, déstabilisé Ron échappa ses cahiers et me prit dans ses bras, oh comme je voulais sentir ses caresses sur mon corps avide de lui. Je me collai plus à lui, je sentais un désir en lui, qui se trouvait sous la ceinture, il était chanceux de porter sa robe de sorcier…

Les quelques élèves qui étaient resté dans la classe après le cours pour ramasser leur effet personnel n'en revenaient pas. Ils nous regardaient stupéfait. Ce fut Rogue qui coupa court à cette scène amoureuse dans sa classe. Il trouvait déplacé de voir un Gryffondor caresser le corps d'une Serpentard dans SA classe. Il nous sépara, donnant les effets à Ron et l'obligeant à quitter, ainsi qu'au curieux qui était rester.

Ron était aussi stupéfait que les autres élèves. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée de se donner en spectacle. Rogue alla fermer la porte de sa classe et m'ordonna de m'asseoir à ma place, ce que je fis sans rouspéter. Il s'avança vers moi, me dévisageant, avec hargne. Il faut avouer que je n'étais pas son élève favorite. Il me considérait comme une bonne élève parce que de un j'étais dans sa classe et de deux parce que j'étais l'une des meilleures amies de Draco Malfoy.

"Mlle Bullstrode, vous me décevez…

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois je crois!

- Laissez moi parler Mlle. Donc comme je vous disais, vous me décevez amèrement, un vous arrivez en retard à vos cours.

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive!

- Mlle Bullstrode je ne vous le répèterez pas deux fois. Donc comme je vous disais, vous arrivez en retard, vous disparaissez plusieurs heures et vous revenez à des heures impossibles dans votre salle commune, vous rouspétez, vous me manquez de respect. Ce qui n'arrange malheureusement pas votre cas Mlle. Mais si je tenais à vous rencontrez ce n'est que pour avertir que désormais je vous aurez à l'œil sous l'ordre de votre père vous seriez mieux de rester tranquille mademoiselle.

- Vous n'avez pas à me suivre pour mon père. Je suis amplement capable de faire ce que je veux, alors sauf votre respect, je refuse de me faire suivre comme un chien de poche, alors je vous dis au revoir Monsieur!"

Je partis assez rapidement de la classe. Je venais de m'attirer les foudres de Rogue, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement bon signe. Je ne savais plus trop ou aller, je me dirigea donc vers le parc, seule issue, ou je savais que j'allais être seule, sans être assailli de commentaire. Je voulais être seule sans être prise entre l'histoire de mon baiser avec Ron qui allait certainement être répandue dans toute l'école comme chaque rumeur.

Je marchais donc ainsi durant longtemps. Je n'avais pas conscience de l'heure qui passait, de toute façon cette journée là j'avais uniquement potions à mon horaire, puisque le vendredi il tentait de moins charger les horaires. Et comme j'étais dans un programme assez léger, je n'avais qu'un seul cour cette journée là.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de moi, quand je vins pour me retourner histoire de savoir qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'avais à peine tournée la tête que je reçu la plus magistrale des gifles que je n'avais jamais reçu. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de voir qui était là. Je pris soin de me retourner en reculant de quelque pas pour être hors de sa porté et quand je levai la tête je fus surprise de voir une Hermione Granger en larmes….

"Espèce de..., que fais tu là que me veux tu?"

Elle se retourna et parti en courant sans me dire un mot…

* * *

**Alors voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez alors au prochain chapitre review please :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Alors me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre merci de votre soutient, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'en dit pas plus... Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : au nom de la raison…

Le mois de décembre était arrivé assez vite sur Poudlard, que je n'avais même pas eu connaissance de rien. Avec Ron tout ce passait à merveilles, nous avions un amour actif, cependant, j'avais encore la gifle de son amie à la mémoire. J'ignorais complètement pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça. Et je me refusais d'en parler à Ron. C'était mon problème et puis de toute façon je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié Hermione Granger.

Pourtant un jour alors que j'étais seule à la bibliothèque, elle vint me voir. Que me voulait-elle celle là encore? Elle prit place devant moi, alors que je ne l'avais même pas invité. Je ne jetai même pas un regard en sa direction, bien décidé à l'ignorer. Ce qui sembla un peu offusqué cette demoiselle.

« Millicent! »

Je ne lui portai toujours pas la moindre, attention continuant mes devoir comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui semblait l'énervé d'avantage, je restais ainsi sans aucune expression sur le visage, riant mentalement de cette jeune fille qui démontrait un très grand énervement. Elle releva mon visage, et là ce fut trop je me reculai, je détestait que l'on me touche ainsi. Le regard que je lui lançai était assez significatif. Ce regard la fit reculer, mais elle revint assez rapidement à l'attaque. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler à cette fille, mais elle ne me laissait pas d'autre choix. Je pris donc mes affaires et la suivis sans grand entrain. Elle m'entraîna dans une pièce tout près de la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi.

« Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu fais à Ron. Tu le fais souffrir, tu l'exposes devant toute l'école. »

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire Miss Granger. Surtout la phrase que tu viens de dire : je le fais souffrir moi? »

Je restai neutre devant elle. Et son visage se décomposa à mes paroles.

« Tu le fais souffrir car tu ne l'aime pas réellement! »

« Dans cette histoire je crois que c'est plus toi que lui qui souffre, car lui ne t'aime pas comme il m'aime. Ce qui te faire souffrir aussi c'est que tu n'es pas capable de crois qu'une Serpentard, surtout une Serpentard comme moi, sois capable d'aimer, mais laisse-moi te dire que je l'aime, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui va décider de mes actes, petite prétentieuse. Tu te crois capable de tout, sauf que je te le dis tout de suite, c'est pas en restant comme ça que tu va attirer quelqu'un dans tes filets alors, continue de fantasmer sur Ron, mais je t'avertie… tu ne gagnera jamais contre moi! »

Je partis aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, je n'avais pas perdu mon calme, malgré la défaillance que j'avais eu. Je comprenais maintenant cette gifle, cette fille était jalouse de moi. Moi je l'enviais de voir Ron tous les jours, je l'enviais d'être capable de passer du temps avec lui, surtout qu'elle allait chez lui à Noël tandis que moi je me devais de rester à Poudlard, j'allais passer un noël seule avec Draco. Blaise et Pansy eux comme chaque année retournais dans leur famille, moi tout dépendais des années, mais cette année je ne voulais pas revoir la tête de mon géniteur. Draco avait cru bon de ne pas me laisser passer noël seule. J'étais heureuse qu'il reste avec moi. Sincèrement je n'aurais jamais cru que noël était une période de tristesse, mais cette année tout était différent!

La dernière soirée avant que les élèves partent dans leur famille, je l'avais passé avec Ron. Cette fois par contre, alors que nous faisions l'amour, il n'y avait pas autant de plaisirs charnel qu'habituellement, c'était plutôt triste, une façon de se dire au revoir. Car c'était clair que je n'allais pas aller le voir à la gare. C'est pourquoi on avait décidé de se voir et de se dire adieu d'une autre manière. Je me laissai aller à mes émotions, pour une fois, c'était la première fois que je lui en laissais voir autant. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, Ron semblait un peu confus, mais il lécha mes larmes et me dit à l'oreille, « T'inquiète Milli' je t'écrirais tous les jours et je penserais à toi à chaque moment de ma journée! »

Je me laissai donc aller dans ses bras, après ces paroles qui m'avaient rassuré un peu. La soirée finie, on se laissa tranquillement, sans cri, sans pleur, sans douleur… Juste en laissant un goût amer dans la bouche de chacun.

La salle commune était en fête, les au revoirs pour le temps des fêtes ça ce fêtait la dernière fois que l'on se voyait avant l'année suivante. Je devais être l'une des seules qui ne voulait pas fêter. Je montai à mon dortoir assez tôt. Cependant je n'avais nullement l'envie de dormir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la dernière des filles arrivée ferma l'œil que je pu enfin m'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque je daignai enfin ouvrir les yeux le dortoir était vide, l'heure du départ était passé depuis plus d'une heure. Je descendis de mon dortoir encore en pyjama, Draco était assis dans la salle commune à lire le journal. J'allai le rejoindre et pris place en face de lui.

« Alors dur le réveil? »

Il me posa cette question en pliant son journal et me fixant dans les yeux. Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir avec sa question, peut-être sous-entendait-il que le temps des fêtes allait être long et pénible sans Ron? Je n'en savais que trop rien, et je ne voulais pas vraiment avoir de réponse à ma question.

« Pour tout t'avouer le réveil à été pénible, comme chaque matin, mais on a pas vraiment le choix de se lever non? Sinon que ferions nous toute une journée dans un lit et seul? On n'irait pas loin! »

Draco essayait de savoir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas lui dévoiler, il haussa les sourcils et repris sa lecture. Il y avait comme un froid entre nous, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je partis en direction de mon dortoir pour aller m'habiller et descendre manger un petit quelque chose à la grande salle, qui devait probablement être vide, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui restaient à Poudlard pour noël depuis l'an dernier.

Il ne restait que deux jours avant noël, pourtant la frénésie n'était pas au rendez-vous de mon côté. Je passai la journée dehors à marcher sans savoir ou vraiment je devais aller. Je n'étais même pas rentrer pour manger un petit quelque chose. J'avais envie d'être seule. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau de plus, je n'avais pas envie de déranger personne. Tout ce que je voulais c'était me retrouver seule et réfléchir me poser tout plein de question sans nécessairement recevoir des réponses désagréable et réaliste. Je voulais m'évader, rêver un peu…

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que le temps avait passé aussi rapidement. La noirceur venait de s'emparer des lieux. Il commençait à faire un peu plus froid, et comme je n'étais pas assez couverte, je dus retourner à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas faim, pas envie non plus d'aller manger, je me sentais simplement vide de toute énergie positive, je voulais dormir, et ne rien faire d'autre. J'avais comme l'impression que ces vacances de Noël allaient être les plus longues de ma vie. Sans lui près de moi…

La salle commune était froide et sans vie, si bien que je ne restai que 5 min, le temps de ramasser mon livre sur l'une des tables basses et de monter à mon dortoir pour aller me coucher. Dormir, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour que le temps passe plus vite, en plus de Draco que je ne voyais même pas. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais senti comme une sorte de tension entre lui et moi, et je n'aimais pas sa! J'eu du mal à m'endormir ce soir là…

24 décembre, joyeux noël… tout le monde rester à l'école ne chantaient plus que des affreuse chansons que je trouvais pour ma part insupportable. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre des chansons tout aussi ridicules. Je marchais dans les couloirs tranquillement, en fait je ne savais pas trop ou aller pour me sauver de ces chansons… Quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un que je connaissais marcher derrière moi… sifflotant un air que je croyais reconnaître… Une chanson qui n'avait aucun rapport avec noël… Weasley est notre roi…. Pourquoi chantait-il ça… en ce moment? Surtout lorsque je sentais un désir, une envie aigue de revoir Ron… m'enfin je n'allais pas commencer à faire des caprices de princesses en ce moment. Ce n'était pas le temps que je perde mon sang froid.

Je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur mes hanches… et je sentis aussi le souffle chaud de mon ami. Je savais que c'était lui, car il poussait encore sa petite chansonnette. Je fis demi tour pour me retrouver face à lui. Nos visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Je le regardais, l'air de dire : Bonjour… il y a quelque chose? Il me fit un petit sourire, qui me força à lui sourire à mon tour. Il m'avait eu, il me faisait du charme, m'enfin j'étais heureuse, j'avais retrouver mon ami… Je l'enlaçai, il me souleva un peu du sol en me faisant tourner. Je me retenais tant bien que mal pour ne pas hurler. Je détestais lorsque l'on me prenait ainsi. J'avais toujours peur de tomber.

« Draco, laisse moi retourner par terre j'ai peurrrrrr…. »

Il me déposa par terre en riant. Il se trouvait bien drôle encore lui. Il me lâcha et je me reculai vivement, de peur qu'il ne reprenne l'envie de me prendre dans les airs… Il avait l'air bien joyeux lui aujourd'hui, avait-il quelque chose de spécial, on étais seulement un 24 décembre, rien de très important quoi…

« Milli' vient à la salle commune des préfets ce soir… tu connais le mot de passe… sois-y à 21h tapante… »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de partir dans la direction opposé, me laissant ainsi seule et muette de stupéfaction. Il voulait que j'aille à la salle commune des préfets, mais pourquoi donc? J'étais encore là à me poser la question lorsque je vis le temps passer… Je devrais vraiment retourner à la salle commune, à place de rester ici, sans rien faire. De toute façon une douche s'imposait, et puis je n'étais pas bien dans mes vêtements. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superficielle, mais j'aime être à l'aise dans ce que je porte. De toute façon le temps passe vite.

21h tapante, j'étais maintenant dans la salle commune des préfets, vêtu simplement. Une jupe courte noir, avec des 'studs', un peu punk, un haut sans manches, blanc avec une croix sur le devant et des paroles de chansons dans le dos… j'avais mes long bas blancs, rayé de noir. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés dans un chignon un peu las avec certaines mèches folles qui sortait d'un peu partout. Je restais debout dans la salle commune, n'étant pas trop à l'aise. Je me posais une panoplie de question, mais celle qui revenait sans cesse, c'est : pourquoi Draco m'as invité ici? Je n'eu pas plus de temps pour me poser des questions qu'il y avait un Draco derrière moi.

« Sa te dis de fêter? »

On n'avait même pas besoin de me poser la question. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent, fêter, boire, je voulais toujours faire la fête… Il y avait trop longtemps que j'étais resté sage, sans rien faire, par la faute d'un père trop protecteur envers sa fille. À cause de son père qui l'avait garder enfermé auprès de lui un été complet durant, un père qui dans le fond n'avait jamais rien voulu savoir d'elle.

« Y a de l'alcool? »

Draco lui tendit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Je l'a pris et la déboucha et en pris une longue gorgée.

« À notre santé! »

Il toqua sa bouteille contre la mienne et lui aussi s'en servi un longue gorgée. Le liquide me brûlait la gorge, mais Dieu que c'était bon… Comme ça m'avait manquer… peut-être un peu trop. Plus le temps passait, plus les bouteilles vides s'accumulaient… Les effets de l'alcool se faisaient ressentir. Et une envie de m'envoyer en l'air me prenait, chaque fois que j'étais dans cet état j'avais envie de baisé, et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas.

Il n'y avait ni musique, ni rien, mais on était dedans. On avait envie de fêter. À un moment donné je me retournai et je vis Draco à quelques centimètres de moi. Un sourire étrange était posé sur mes lèvres. Draco m'embrassa goulûment, je répondis à ce baiser, sans réussir à penser convenablement. Puis je le repoussa et j'allais m'asseoir dans un divan, Draco me suivi, mais une fois qu'il fut assis, je le poussai sur le dos et j'embarquais par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ses mains se faisait baladeuses et empoignèrent fermement ma poitrine, ce qui me fit gémir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retirer sa chemise, tandis que lui s'occupait de mon haut. Il se redressa, je pris donc place sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il venait maintenant d'enlever mon soutient gorge, nous étions les deux torse nu, l'un en face de l'autre.

« Humm Milli, pas mal, j'aime bien la vue…. »

« Tu n'as encore rien vu Dray… rien vu oh non… »

Mes bas furent rayés de la carte, Draco avait maintenant passé ses mains sous ma jupe et il jouait à présent avec mon string. Il avait un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Mes lèvres se baladaient dans son cou, un cou que je m'amusais à mordiller, quand Draco me fit ce coup là, je ne voyais plus la limite, j'adorais que l'on me morde dans le cou… Mes mains jouaient avec sa ceinture que j'enlevais et lança plusieurs mètres plus loin et je m'attaquais maintenant à son pantalon. Draco avait toujours sa main sur mon sexe qu'il caressait d'une main experte, me faisant gémir. Nos derniers morceaux de vêtements furent lancés un peu partout dans la pièce. Nos corps se désiraient l'un l'autre, comme deux aimants…

J'avais sa verge entre les mains et j'y approchai ma bouche pour la sucer avidement, d'un mouvement de va et viens, lent, puis un peu plus rapide, ma main continuait de caresser son sexe gonfler de désir. Puis il vint se placer sur moi, puis d'un coup sec me pénétra, puis il ressorti et pénétra à nouveau, pour ensuite enclenché un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Je gémissais de plaisir, et j'entendais les gémissements étouffer de mon partenaire. Nous en voulions plus, et sans le demander, on en donnait plus, l'un pour l'autre.

Puis nous changeâmes de positions, j'allais me positionner au dessus de lui, il me tenait les hanches pendant que je mouvais mon bassin dans un rythme lancinant. Je sentais sa verge entrer plus profondément encore en moi. Puis l'un après l'autres nous atteignirent l'orgasme tant désiré. Je me laissai crouler contre le corps de mon partenaire pour une nuit. Il me serra contre lui. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément puis se retira et je me collai d'avantage sur lui, plus pour sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne, pour pouvoir sentir son doux parfum… Bref je voulais rester dans ses bras, simplement parce que j'étais bien, et je n'avais pas envie de le justifier. Il embrassait le dessus de ma tête, il était épuisé, je le sentais bien dans ses gestes qui devenais un peu plus lourd. Puis je n'entendis plus que son souffle qui devenait calme et régulier, il venait tout juste de s'endormir… et je n'allais sûrement pas tarder à le suivre aux pays des rêves…

Juste un peu après lui, je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes… Je fermai les yeux et m'endormi dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, sans penser au lendemain… juste au moment présent…

Alors s'il vous a plus laisser moi une chtite review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : pire ou est-ce l'enfer?**

J'avais un mal de crâne impossible, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, je croyais avoir perdu un bout de ma soirée de la veille. À mes côtés je sentais une présence chaude, mais qui cela pouvait-il vraiment être? Ron n'était pas là… De plus je n'avais pas très envie d'ouvrir les yeux… en fait je dormirais bien encore… Mais le son d'une voix… Sa voix, celle que je ne connaissais que trop bien… Mais que faisait-il à dormir avec moi lui? J'ouvris mes yeux en ayant un peu peur de ce que je verrais. Puis je me redressais histoire de mieux voir.

Non? Ce n'était pas possible… Il était nu comme un vers à côté de moi, et je n'étais pas mieux… Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, comme pour camoufler mon corps… Un corps qu'il avait vu la veille, et en croyant la positions que nous avions… La nuit ne s'était pas passée sans quelques petits écarts… On l'avait fait? Sûrement sinon que ferions-nous là l'un contre l'autre… Oh mon Dieu qu'avais-je donc fais? Je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Draco semblait tout aussi déstabilisé que moi. Il s'était redressé et avait les deux mains sur sa tête. Comme pour enlever la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait. Moi je ne m'en faisais pas tant que ça, certes mon mal de tête était douloureux, mais je revoyais certain flash qui me faisait encore plus peur. Je jetai des regards autour de moi pour essayer de repérer mes vêtements, et mes sous-vêtements, car je ne pouvais me promener nu dans les couloirs de l'école sans passer inaperçue.

Mon linge était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce, je me levai, sans prendre garde au regard de Draco, qui lui aussi semblait aussi perdu que moi. Je n'étais disons pas vraiment d'une humeur très marrante et prête à discuter joyeusement. Non j'avais d'autres choses à faire. Comme quitter cette pièce et essayer d'oublier les évènements de la veille qui maintenant m'étais tous revenus en mémoire. Oh mon Dieu qu'avais-je fais? L'imbécile? Ça je le savais, plus idiotes que moi ça n'existait même pas. J'avais du mal à me tenir debout, mais rester assise dans cette pièce je ne le pouvais pas. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ce que j'avais fais… j'avais dépassé les limites, Dray c'était comme mon frère, mon protecteur. Qui avait commencé dans tous ça? Je ne pouvais même pas le savoir j'avais trop bu la veille. Je ramassai mes vêtements les enfilant au fur et à mesure, je me disais que directement en arrivant dans la salle commune j'allais prendre une douche, un pour me rafraîchir les idées et deux pour essayer d'enlever la couche de tort que j'avais un peu partout sur le corps. Dieu que je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait. J'ai un petit ami, je ne suis pas en manque de sexe, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans la vie pour avancer et tout allais bien, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai flanché? À cause de l'alcool rien d'autre. Je n'aurais tellement pas du, mais à quoi ça servait de me culpabiliser alors que le mal était déjà fait? À rien tout simplement rien!

Je partis rapidement de la salle commune des préfets laissant un Draco seul, il ne m'en voudrait probablement pas. Il devait être dans le même état critique que moi à l'instant. Je marchais la tête haute, en bousculant sans le vouloir quelques élèves au passage, je ne prenais même pas la peine de m'excuser. J'avais mal, je ne voulais pas le montrer, je voulais juste aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et pouvoir pleurer sans que les autres ne puissent sans apercevoir. Non je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer, mais là j'étais tout au bout du rouleau. J'en pouvais plus. Je marchais rapidement, si je me le permettais, je courrais… mais je ne croyais pas que se soit une idée géniale, si je voulais me faire tomber à cause que je n'avais plus d'énergie je devais le faire, mais comme j'avais l'intention de rester debout je ne le ferais pas. Je croisai Rogue, qui lui voyait bien que je n'allais pas, mais je me refusais de lui dire quoi que ce soit… Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache… Surtout pas Rogue, il serait capable de me bannir de l'école pour toujours pour ce qui venait de ce produire. Donc, je quittai, encore une fois, rapidement. Ne laissant place à aucun mot. Je ne voulais pas parler… ni dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais qu'on me laisse seule…

J'arrivai à la salle commune, donna le mot de passe et entra précipitamment. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur. Mon corps tremblait encore, comme si j'avais reçu un choc. Je respirai longuement et me releva et me dirigea vers la douche. Je me dévêtis lentement, laissant glisser chaque morceau de linge sur mon corps. Puis je fis couler une eau chaude. J'entrai dans la douche, je laissai couler l'eau sur mon corps, mes larmes virent bientôt se joindre. Je me sentais sale. Je savais bien que Draco ne m'avait pas forcé, et je savais bien que j'avais ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, l'alcool me faisait devenir une toute autre personne. Accro au sexe, j'avais toujours envie de faire l'amour quand j'étais sous l'effet de l'alcool. Pourquoi je pleurais alors? Pour Ron qui venait de se faire tromper? Que vais-je lui dire. « Désolé mon amour j'ai fait l'amour avec mon meilleur ami le 24 décembre, mais je t'aime je ne le voulais pas? » Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, je devais le lui cacher, mais ici tout fini par se savoir et il m'en voudrait terriblement de lui avoir menti, Ron était si fragile…

J'étais dans une impasse, je continuais de réfléchir à sa en me lavant les cheveux puis en les rinçant avidement. Mes larmes continuaient de perler sur mes joues, mais je ne savais même pas les différencier de l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage. Puis je me savonnai le corps, en frottant le plus que je pouvais un peu partout pour faire partir cette crasse invisible. Quand je ferais l'amour avec Ron… rien ne sera plus pareil, qu'elle gaffe j'ai fait… Tuer moi quelqu'un je ne mérite même pas de vivre. Je m'en voulais, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour effacer cette connerie, je retournerais en arrière pour ne pas boire comme j'ai fais avec Draco… Mais je doutais bien que j'étais incapable de refuser n'importe quel alcool, j'aimais juste trop ça… Trop était le mot juste.

Je refermai le robinet d'eau, puis m'enroula dans une serviette duveteuse, et retourna dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je pouvais bien me permettre ce luxe puisque j'étais la seule des sixième année à être rester pour les vacances de Noël. Je mis quelque chose d'un peu plus sobre que la veille, et surtout moins sexy. Puis je descendis à la grande salle manger un petit quelque chose.

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa quand même assez rapidement, je ne la voyais pas tellement passer puisque je faisait mes devoirs, donc la plupart du temps je me promenais entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune, Draco et moi avions d'un commun accord décider de ne pas parler de rien, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passer entre nous deux cette fameuse nuit là. Ça me convenait parfaitement juste que à chaque fois que je le voyais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. C'était comme un automatisme. Puis les élèves revirent deux jours avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je devais donc maintenant affronter Ron. Je ne lui parlerais de rien, juste que le fais de l'avoir devant moi allait sûrement me faire sentir mal à l'aise.

Je le vis alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque pour aller dans ma salle commune, je venais de rapporter un livre que je venais tout juste de terminer, je sentis alors deux bras se refermer autour de ma taille, et son odeur vint s'emparer de mes narines… son odeur, comme j'aurais pu rester des lustres juste à le respirer, juste le fait de l'avoir près de moi m'apaisais… enfin habituellement, car pour l'instant elle me stressais. J'étais devenu toute raide lorsqu'il m'avait prise et embrasser dans le cou. Seigneur, je ne pouvais même pas lui résister quand il me faisait ça. Je me retournai et l'embrassa pour ensuite aller lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton taquin :

« Qu'aurais fait monsieur Weasley si ce n'était pas sa douce qu'il venait d'embrasser, mais quelqu'un qui ressemblait parfaitement à celle-ci? »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir puis il me répondit d'un ton on ne peu plus sérieux :

« Personne ne peux te ressembler Milli, tu es la plus belle… et je te reconnaîtrai parmi des centaines de filles semblable à toi… tu es unique… ton charme m'as complètement envoûté! »

Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il venait de me dire, il semblait si sérieux, mais comment pourrais-je lui résister? Alors qu'il me regardait comme ça? J'aurais bien été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il me prit dans ses bras et il commença à marcher.

« Ronald Weasley dépose moi par terre, je t'en supplies dépose moi… Je déteste ça aller, à ce que je sache je suis encore capable de marcher non?

Si tu veux que je te dépose, tu dois venir faire l'amour avec moi… tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manquer! » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Est-ce que pour monsieur je suis une simple amoureuse pour faire l'amour ou est-ce pour de réel sentiments que vous m'aimez? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir : « Les deux? » Puis en voyant mon air il me répondit : « Voyons ma douce, je vous adore, juste que la vue que vous m'offrez en ce moment à réveiller mon ami d'en bas et vous êtes tellement désirable que je ne peux me passez de vous… alors acceptez vous de soulagez ce mal qui tiraille le bas de mon corps?

Bon d'accord, mais maintenant dépose moi! »

Ce qu'il fit et il m'emmena vers une salle que nous connaissions bien. Celle que l'on utilisait lorsque nous n'avions pas envie de rejoindre la salle sur demande. On se déshabillait avec ferveur, puis à un moment donné il enfila la capote, pour ne pas risquer que je tombe enceinte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce geste me troubla, je n'eu pas le temps de rien dire qu'il me pénétra profondément. J'étais contre le mur, mes jambes accroché après lui, mes bras autour de son cou, lui debout, faisait un léger mouvement de va et vient, mais il allait plus profond qu'habituellement. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, qu'on ne faisait pas de préliminaire et qu'il me prenait debout comme ça, contre un mur, une p'tite vite comme on appelait. Dans ma vie oui j'en avais eu des p'tite vite, mais de Ron sa m'avais surpris… Nous atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps, mes jambes lâchèrent sa taille, mais mes bras restèrent accroché à son cou, on continuait de s'embrasser se foutant éperdument de notre nudité commune. Puis en voyant l'heure on décida de se rhabiller et de se laisser, et de retourner chacun de notre bord vers notre salle commune respective.

Les cours reprirent, j'obtins d'excellent résultat pour mes devoirs de vacances, j'étais fière puisque j'avais mis tant d'ardeur à les réussir et surtout pour tenter d'oublier une certaine nuit. Et on aurait dit que les profs s'étaient tous passer le mot pour nous donner une surcharge de travail et nous empêcher d'avoir une vie personnel. Rogue en particulier ne cessait de nous donner des travaux, et à chaque fois qu'il posait une question, ou presque il sortait mon nom pour que je lui réponde… Il m'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Il m'en aurait plus voulu si je lui avais dit. Tout simplement parce qu'il affectionnait Draco par-dessus tout.

Les semaines passaient, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. De un, je n'avais jamais été en retard dans mes règles, de deux j'avais un plus grand appétits et j'avais quelque sautes d'humeur, parfois il m'arrivait même de chantonner quelques chansons dans mes cours. Je pris donc l'initiative d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, bien que je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi.

« Bonjour Mlle Bullstrode que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Je venais à peine de poser le pied dans l'infirmerie qu'elle me posait la question, en fin de compte elle était peut-être plus efficace que je ne le croyais. J'essayais tout d'abord de ne pas perdre la face, de garder mon air froid habituel et surtout de garder un ton normal et pas faiblard.

« Je voulais passer un test de… »

L'infirmière me dévisagea, puis elle me dit : « Un test de maternité je suppose Miss?

- Pourquoi vous me dites ça comme ça? Oui je veux passer un test de maternité, mais vous n'avez même pas l'air surprise.

Et qu'elle est votre raison pour passer ce test?

Je suis en retard de trois jours dans mes règles et bon ça me stress voilà tout… et puis… et puis ce n'est pas vraiment de vos affaires madame, je suis venu ici pour passer un test de maternité pas pour répondre à un questionnaire, donc avez-vous ça?

Bien que l'infirmière semblait réfléchir elle me fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau. Puis elle me tendit une aiguille et un bout de papier buvard.

« Alors c'est bien simple vous, vous piquez le bout du doigts et vous laissez tombez la goutte de sang sur le papier si le papier devient jaune vous n'êtes pas enceinte s'il devient violet, c'est que vous êtes enceinte, alors moi je vous laisse puisque cela ne me concerne pas! »

Elle me fit sortir et de son bureau et de son infirmerie… Je me dis que ce soir même j'allais faire le test avant de me coucher… Je n'avais pas envie de le faire en ce moment. Je serrai précieusement ces deux objets dans une petite boite que je traînais partout et parti au cours suivant.

Durant les deux derniers cours j'étais constamment dans la lune, heureusement que ce n'était pas des cours vraiment important, je ne perdais pas grand notion. De plus je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écouter mes cours, mes profs était disons très ennuyant, pour rester polie.

Le soir venu je m'enfermai dans mon dortoir, il était encore tôt donc les autres filles ne viendraient pas avant un moment j'avais donc amplement de temps devant moi. Je me piquai le doigt à l'aide de l'aiguille que l'infirmière m'avait laisser la goutte de sang tomba directement sur le papier buvard qui imbiba complètement le sang qui était tombé. Et maintenant j'attendais le verdict final, après quelques minutes le papier commença à changer de couleurs… Puis le papier se colora totalement de violet. Ne laissant place à aucun doute, j'étais enceinte. De plus je savais de qui…

Je serrai le papier, puis me laissant tomber sur mon lit, la tête enfoncer dans mon oreiller, je voulais me laisser mourir. Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, je répétais les erreurs de mes parents. De plus je savais que je ne pouvais me faire avorter, et que lui ne désirait pas d'enfants. J'étais mal prise. Devais-je lui dire ou attendre? Dans quelques mois je savais que je ne pourrais plus le cacher que tout le monde va être au courant. De plus enceinte à Poudlard c'était disons quelque peu mal vu. Je n'avais pas souvenance que cela était arrivé auparavant. Encore une fois les larmes coulait sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

Les filles commençaient à venir se coucher. Je restais muette, malgré mes larmes, je ne disais rien, enfermer dans mon baldaquin, remerciant les rideaux qui me cachais du visage interrogateur des autres filles. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que toutes les filles dormaient, je me leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain, couteau à la main. Non je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, je ne devais pas vivre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi, ne prenant pas soin de la barrer, qui viendrait à la salle de bain à une telle heure de la nuit?

J'enfonçai le couteau profondément dans ma chair un sourire presque démoniaque aux lèvres, je regardais le sang couler dans le lavabo avec satisfaction. J'étais haletante, oui j'aimais cette sensation. À nouveau j'implantai le couteau dans ma chair, avec un plaisir que je cachais à peine. Je recommençai ce manège à nouveau, ne prenant même plus conscience à ce qui m'entourais. J'étais comme omnibulé par mon bras qui saignait abondamment. Puis une main saisi mon bras gauche, m'empêchant de replanter mon couteau dans ma chair. Je levai la tête vers le miroir pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je blanchis de stupéfaction, lâchant mon couteau et en me laissant tomber par terre en tenant mon bras droit par ma main gauche, qu'il avait finalement lâché.

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, plus abondamment que la dernière fois. Je tenais mon bras, qui était devenu un peu douloureux à causes des blessures que j'y avais apposées. Mon corps au complet tremblait. J'avais mal j'avais peur, je ne croyais plus en rien. Je voulais partir, mourir… ou je ne sais plus quoi… mais j'avais envie de quitter ce monde empli de haine et de douleur. Ne plus jamais revenir… plus jamais…

Il se pencha à côté de moi, en me tendant une serviette humide pour que je l'applique sur mon bras brûlant. Il me serrait dans ses bras en me berçant lentement. Il était bien le seul que je sois capable de supporter en ce moment même. Maintenant je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.

« Draco faut que je te dise…. »

Il me serra fort dans ses bras en me murmurant à l'oreille des « Chutt Milli' tout ira bien crois-moi… »

Ce qui ne fis qu'aggraver mon cas. Je me mis à hurler :

« Non Draco ça ne va pas du tout, Non Dray rien n'iras plus… Tu ne comprends pas? »

Je me retournai face à lui et lui dis : « Je suis enceinte Draco, et de toi… tu va être père tu comprends? Plus rien ne va aller maintenant! »

Puis je me levai en tenant toujours la serviette humide sur mon bras le laissant seul dans la salle de bain… De l'autre côté de la porte je me laissai tomber sur le sol impuissante…

* * *

désolé à tous, j'ai vraiment été longue mais voila une nouveau chapitre et les autres sont en cours d'écriture 


	7. Chapter 7

Après des années d'absence j'ai enfin retrouver l'inspiration et je me réessaye avec un 7e chapitre :) Bonne lecture

* * *

Je savais que je ne pouvais rester ainsi devant la porte de la salle de bain sans me faire découvrir par Drago qui allait nécessairement en sortir à un moment ou a un autre

Je savais que je ne pouvais rester ainsi devant la porte de la salle de bain sans me faire découvrir par Drago qui allait nécessairement en sortir à un moment ou a un autre. Je m'étais recroquevillé contre moi-même en position fœtale et en pleurant silencieusement. Drago finit par sortir de la salle de bain, lui aussi, visiblement ébranlé par la nouvelle que je venais de lui transmettre. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena hors de la salle commune, je ne bougeais pas, ne parlais pas, me laissant simplement entraîner par mon meilleur ami, il finit par me déposer sur un lit qui devait être celui dans la salle des préfets puisqu'il disposait de sa propre chambre. Il me borda et je fini par me laisser entraîner dans un sommeil profond en sentant sa main caresser mes cheveux qu'il venait de détacher.

Je ne puis dire combien de temps je dormis, seulement il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce lorsque je me réveillai, de plus je voyais le soleil filtrer au travers des rideaux. Je ne bougeai pas, en ayant mal un peu partout, je regardai par contre autour de moi pour essayer de me remémorer les évènements de la veille. Je fini par me rendormir, me disant que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire, je n'avais pas de toute façon l'envie d'aller en classe. Plus tard dans la soirée je crois Drago revint avec quelque chose à manger pour moi, il me réveilla doucement et m'incita à manger :

« -Si tu ne mange pas tu seras encore plus faible… »

Je me relevai sans rien dire et avala ce qu'il me donnait. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas jeûner non plus. Encore une fois, il me sauvait la vie, prenant soin de moi sans me juger ni rien dire sur ce que je lui avais crié comme injure la veille. Peu après il vint s'installer derrière moi et me serra contre lui. Même si ce n'étais pas la personne que j'aurais voulu avoir avec moi en pareille situation, je me laissai amadouer par le géniteur de l'enfant que je portais en moi. Des larmes coulant silencieusement encore et encore contre mes joues froides.

« - Drago, je voudrais… tellement… disparaître, que fais-je encore ici sur terre, je veux mourir, j'ai fait la même gaffe que mes parents, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants pour ne pas leur faire subir ce que moi j'ai vécu. Je ne mérite pas d'enfant, je ne mérite pas ce que j'ai…

'Mili, soit forte ma jolie, on va passer au travers et tu le sais… Jamais je n'aurais pensé devenir père aussi jeune, mais le destin nous a tomber dessus et on ne peut rien y faire tu le sais comme moi.

Si seulement je pouvais me faire avorter… »

Drago soupira et me donna un baiser sur la joue et me serra plus fort contre lui.

« - Que vais-je dire à Ron… pour une fois que je me sentais si bien avec quelqu'un, il va encore me falloir abandonner quelqu'un que j'aime à cause de mes gaffes… Mourir en apportant cet enfant avec moi ne serais-ce pas la meilleure solution?

Mili jolie, tu es bien trop belle pour penser sa, je te croyais plus forte que sa! Réveille toi un peu, tu as un avenir devant toi…

Oui celui de devenir mère adolescente, devenir une mère indigne comme ma mère l'a été… ne pas aimer l'enfant que je porte… un enfant que je n'ai pas décidé de concevoir… Je crois que j'en ai trop entendu! »

Je me levai et sorti de la chambre habillée avec ma robe de la veille, les cheveux en bataille à cause de mon sommeil. Je sorti et Drago ne fit rien pour m'arrêter, de toute façon il me connaissait trop, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Je parcouru la salle commune des préfets d'une traite et me dirigea vers les couloirs de l'école, non pas en marchant mais en vagabondant telle une âme perdue et sans issue. Les élèves ne disaient rien en me voyant passer, mais mon visage n'exprimais rien, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, jamais auparavant je ne serais sorti avec l'allure que j'avais en ce moment, je faisais trop attention à mon apparence pour sa. Quelqu'un finit par m'attraper la main, et j'aurais reconnu sa main parmi des milliers, c'était Ron mon Ron.

« -Bon sang Mili… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, je me suis rongé les sangs pour toi, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée et voilà que tu m'apparais telle une ombre fantomatique! »

Je me retournai lentement vers lui, en évitant son regard, il essayait de me lever la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, mais mon regard restait fuyant et vague. Jamais je n'aurais fuit les yeux de quelqu'un auparavant, mais là c'était trop dur de l'affronter, je mordis ma lèvres inférieur en tentant de refouler les larmes qui me viendrais lorsque je regarderai son doux visage.

Puis il se pencha et vit mon poignet, il portait une attention particulière à mes cicatrices, vérifiant si elle disparaissait en devenant de minces filets blancs… et la il en vit de nouvelles que je m'étais fais la veille.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé? »

Une larme coula rapidement sur ma joue, et cela allait probablement en entraîner d'autre. Il me serra fortement contre lui et me traîna jusque dans la salle sur demande.

« - Dit moi ce qui ne va pas!

Non je …. Je… je n'peux pas » dis en larmes.

Je ne pouvais pas je ne me sentais pas apte a lui dire, pas tout de suite, je ne comprenais même pas ce qui m'arrivait, moi qui normalement restais calme et concise dans mes forces comme dans mes faiblesse, ne laissant rien paraître, et en ce moment j'en étais tout simplement incapables, je ne pouvais pas rester forte avec ce qui m'arrivait, je voulais mourir un point c'est tout. Ron me serrait contre lui et moi telle une poupée de chiffon, je ne faisais pas un geste pour qu'il me serre d'avantage ou me lâche, j'étais faible pour la première fois de ma vie. Je me laissais faire sans me débattre. Je me sentais terriblement lâche en ce moment même. Ron essayait de m'embrasser, et moi je tournais la tête en essayant de l'éviter. Je finis par me lever, il voulut me retenir mais je lui fis comprendre que je voulais être seule et je partis, je marchais longuement jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard et me couchai dans le dortoir des filles sans dire un mot à personne. J'avais replongé dans ma léthargie de l'été précédente.

La nuit passa lentement sans que je puisse trouver sommeil, le lendemain matin je m'habillai sans grande conviction et on retrouvait l'ancienne Millicent, la Millicent qui n'aimait pas personne a pars sa clique, la Millicent qui n'avait jamais rencontré Ron. La journée commença avec un cours de potion et Rogue voyant que j'étais revenu à la 'normale' me laissa tranquille. Je sentais le regard de Ron qui me fixait, perdu dans cette situation ou il n'y comprenait plus rien. Blaise resta silencieux sur le sujet, ne comprenant pas non plus mon changement d'attitude. Drago n'avait surement rien dit, désirant plus que tout garder secret cet enfant qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi.

À la fin de la classe Ron essaya de venir me voir pour me parler, mais je ne lui en laissai même pas la chance, en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux digne d'une Serpentard.

« - Lâche moi, tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas te parler? »

Et je partis la tête haute, le bras de Blaise autour de ma taille tout comme autrefois. Hermione avait eu raison, je ne méritais pas celui que j'aimais…

* * *

Et voilà le 7e chapitre... le 8e déja en cours de route il suivra dans pas long


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines et les mois sans que je ne parle à Ron ou ne lui accorde le moindre intérêt

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines et les mois sans que je ne parle à Ron ou ne lui accorde le moindre intérêt. J'étais enceinte et je ne pouvais accepter de lui faire plus de mal en lui disant et en avouant ma faute que je croyais inavouable, que j'avais commise un soir du 24 décembre. J'avais trouvé un sortilège qui me permettait de garder ma taille fine pour cacher ma grossesse mais je commençais à sentir l'enfant grandir en moi et il bougeait. Chaque fois qui j'y pensais j'avais envie de pleurer et de mourir. Drago faisait tellement attention à moi en surveillant ce que je mangeais, ce que je faisais. Le monde ne le remarquait point puisqu'il avait toujours fait ça avec moi auparavant.

Je voyais Ron qui lui aussi avait changé, il semblait moins heureux qu'avant, il tentait souvent de m'aborder, et moi je l'ignorais. Hermione, elle était heureuse que j'ai lâché celui qu'elle aimait, et parfois je les apercevais même qui se serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. À chaque fois mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, et me sentais lâche d'avoir abandonné Ron ainsi. Mais il fallait que je pense à moi et à l'enfant qui grandissait en moi.

Selon la loi sorcière Drago et moi allions devoir nous marier. Drago avait annoncé la nouvelle à son père, qui l'avait quand même bien pris, puisque c'était moi Millicent Bullstrode, digne sorcière de sang pur qui allait être la mère de ce petit rejeton. Je n'avais eu d'autre choix aussi que de l'annoncer a Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse m'accorder de rester dans cette école malgré mon état.

Nous étions présentement en mai, fin mai pour être plus exacte, et à mon cinquième mois de grossesse. La vie avait repris son cours normal, Ron ne me parlait plus ni essayait de m'éviter. Il y avait une rumeur qui circulait comme quoi Ron et Hermione filait le parfait amour. Avec un certain pincement au cœur j'essayais de comprendre ce qui trouvait d'intéressant a cette petite sang de bourbe superficielle et surdouée qui voulait toujours avoir raison, et le trois quart du temps quand je les croisais, ils étaient en train de se disputer, parfois le regard de Ron se tournait vers moi quand on se croisait dans les couloirs, mais moi je continuais ma route en regardant droit devant moi.

Un soir, je décidai d'aller marcher dans le parc, seule et comme il faisait sombre et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'extérieur j'enlevais le charme qui me permettais de cacher ma grossesse, je sentais toujours un serrement lorsqu'il était actif, alors je me libérai complètement. J'étais vêtu d'une robe vaporeuse et ample de couleur claire dans laquelle on voyait clairement mon ventre arrondi, et je me rendis à la place ou pour la première fois j'avais embrassé Ron. Je l'aimais encore, mais je le cachais. J'entendis une voie familière.

« - Mili ? C'est bien toi? »

Je ne savais si je devais répondre, mais j'acquiesçai. À présent je le voyais, il était devant moi accroupi pour être à la hauteur de mes yeux. Il regarda mon ventre arrondi et il fondit en larmes.

« - Est-ce que c'est moi le père? »

Je lui fis un signe de négation en disant : « En fait c'est Drago… »

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi avec lui, en le rabrouant et l'ignorant complètement et en redevenant celle que j'étais auparavant.

« - Je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te blesser, mais en fait je ne savais pas comment réagir moi-même, le soir du 24 décembre il s'est passer quelque chose avec Drago, on étais saoul et on s'est laissé aller, je ne comprenais pas, je n'étais pas la même, c'était comme un besoin animal, et dans la précipitation c'est arrivé et on a oublier de se protéger et je ne croyais pas que j'allais tomber enceinte, quand je l'ai su je voulais mourir, je ne me sens pas apte à devenir mère, pas maintenant, je ne veux pas que cet enfant devienne comme moi un être mal aimé qui grandit seul sans l'amour de ses parents, obtenant tout ce qu'il désire pour ne pas que ses parents ai à s'occuper de lui. Regarde mes bras Ron, regarde les, comment ils sont meurtri, à chaque fois c'est Drago qui m'arrêtais à chaque fois c'est lui qui m'as sauvé. Mais regarde-moi clairement là, sans mon sortilège pour que je sois comme auparavant, regarde mes joues creusent, je suis squelettique, si ce n'est de mon ventre ou il y a un enfant que je sens bouger Ron… Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça en me mariant avec Drago pour le respect des règles sorcières, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, c'est toi que j'aime mais je ne voulais pas te blesser… »

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, j'avais dit tout cela en pleurant mon désespoir, mes cicatrices me faisaient mal, mais je m'en serais fait d'autre à l'instant même pour avoir moins mal dans mon cœur et je voyais Ron qui était blanc et qui ne savait quoi dire ou faire. Cela devait être un choc de savoir que je l'avais trompé, que j'étais enceinte et que j'allais en plus devoir me marier avec son ennemi et de me voir ainsi au bord du précipice voulant mourir parce que c'est lui que j'aimais. Je lui criais dessus :

« - Mais maintenant tu t'en fou de moi hein, tu sors avec Hermione Granger, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait et tu l'aime hein. Tu dois me détester alors il me reste quoi moi? Que me reste-t-il peux-tu me le dire? »

Il me prit par les bras et me remit sur mes jambes, comme sa j'étais minuscule à coté de lui qui étais quand même assez grand et fort. Il me refit le charme pour cacher ma grossesse, ainsi je redevenais la Millicent que tout le monde voyait, mince et belle, sans joues creuse et ventre rond. Il passa doucement sa main sur mon visage il me prit par la taille m'approchant de lui et murmurant à mon oreille :

« -'Mili c'est toi que j'aime, c'est comme ça que je t'aime quand tu es belle et resplendissante de santé, celle que j'aime c'est celle qui ne faisait rien de spéciale pour moi mais avec qui j'étais simplement bien. Celle qui était devant moi, ce n'étais pas la vrai… Hermione je ne l'aime pas… en tout cas pas comme toi je t'aime! »

Il m'embrassa tendrement caressant mon ventre lentement, et je fondis dans ses bras je me laissai aller comme on le faisait auparavant. Dieu que c'était bon de le retrouver, son odeur et sa douceur. Il me fit l'amour avec plus de passion qu'auparavant… Il me pénétra doucement et me fit l'amour avec une lenteur délectable, il suçait mes mamelons touchait tout mon corps comme s'il essayait de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu, tout en donnant des coups de hanches de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus senti quelqu'un en moi comme sa. Ensemble nous atteignîmes l'orgasme et il me murmura à l'oreille :

« - … »


End file.
